La leyenda de Zelda: Caminos entrelazados
by Ian Lionhearth
Summary: El viento y la tierra llevan enfrentándose desde tiempos inmemoriales. Una batalla sin final, en la que ninguno de los dos cederá. Esta es la historia de dos hombres, uno de corazón libre, hijo del viento, y otro de firmes convicciones, hijo de la tierra.
1. Prólogo: El destino de los dos

**La leyenda de Zelda: Caminos entrelazados.**

**Prólogo: El destino de los dos.**

La tormenta arremetía con fuerza el pequeño valle y las antorchas que iluminaban el descuidado camino que lo cruzaba, apenas alcanzaban a iluminar el camino mas de lo que lo hacía la antorcha que sujetaba una poderosa mano.

Las ramas se estremecían con violencia, dando lugar a un furioso y ensordecedor sonido, amedrentando en cierta medida el corazón del viajero.

Un rayo cayo cerca de donde se encontraba y, por alguna razón, el sonido de este al estrellarse le trajo de vuelta visiones horribles y cruentas de las batallas que había dejado atrás.

Su caballo relinchó violentamente, asustado.

-Tranquilo, ya casi estamos en casa- le dijo, casi gritando para que le oyese.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vislumbró una pequeña villa, plenamente iluminada y con las chimeneas echando humo. Al fin estaba en casa.

No había terminado de llegar cuando, a lo lejos, pudo ver una figura corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Mi señor, habéis regresado!-gritó, con una emoción de alegría incontenida.

El viajero esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Era Adalbert, un hombre de su misma edad y que había servido en aquella villa desde que el viajero alcanzaba a recordar. Siempre había estado allí sirviéndole…Mejor dicho, apoyándole, pues no era un sirviente, era su amigo, su amigo desde la más tierna infancia.

-¡Adalbert, me alegro de verte viejo amigo!-.

Abaldert ya estaba en frente suya, y pudo ver que su sonrisa era casi tan amplia como la suya.

-Es bueno verte, Leonard-.

Leonard desmontó del caballo y le ofreció las riendas de su corcel a su amigo.

-¿Me harías el favor de ir a encerrar a esta bestia en el establo?-.

El sirviente cogió con gusto las riendas y accedió con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

-Faltaría más…Además, dejándonos de formalismos…¿Estarás ansioso por ver a tu esposa, no, bribón?- le gritó Adalbert.

-Ansioso es una palabra que se queda corta amigo mio- respondió entre carcajadas.

Y asi, tras el agradable encuentro con su amigo, entro en la villa. Cruzó las puertas de roble que tantas otras veces había deseado dejar atrás cuando era joven, y, nada más cruzarlas, sus ojos se depositaron en otros ojos, unos azules, de un azul electrizante y misterioso. Un azul por el que muchos hombres serían capaces de dejarlo todo y partir hacia la mas peligrosa de las campañas, con tal de robar una mirada de esos ojos.

-Liliana…Estás más hermosa que nunca- susurró el hombre mientras avanzaba a paso ligero hacia ella y, tan pronto como la tuvo al alcance, la atrapó con sus brazos, mientras luchaba por evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas-Pensé que jamás regresaría al hogar, a ti-.

Liliana soltó un pequeño sollozo, mientras devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. No volvería a dejarlo marchar.

-Te hemos estado esperando, mi amor-.

Leonard aflojó un poco el abrazo, para poder verla la cara. Era tan bella.

-¿Hemos?- preguntó, intrigado…En esa casa solo habitaban la servidumbre y Liliana, y esta no se llevaba bien con la servidumbre, sobre todo con Adalbert.

-Si, hemos. Han pasado un año y dos meses desde que te fuiste a luchar junto a nuestro Rey, y, cuando marchaste, esa última noche…En fin, quede encinta, Leonard- paró un momento para mirarle a los ojos-Leonard, eres padre-.

El hombre quedó sin palabras ante la revelación de su mujer. Era increíble…Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, no habría partido a la guerra.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo, mientras una enorme sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Ahora mismo los están trayendo aquí- dijo ella, sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Están?-.

-Sí, son gemelos… Dos barones fuertes y sanos, mi amor-.

Leonard estaba que no cabía en si mismo del gozo. Dos hijos, y ambos barones. Debía ser una bendición de las Diosas y, en efecto, así se comprendía el nacimiento de dos barones en un mismo parto…Se decía que si se producía el caso, un gran acontecimiento pasaría, claro, que solo eran supersticiones.

Dos sirvientas de edad avanzada llegaron a donde se encontraban, y le mostraron a sus dos hijos. Se acercó al primero y observó con orgullo la tez morena que poseía el niño y su gran energía a la hora de moverse. También atisbó el pelo pelirrojo que comenzaba a poblar su pequeña cabeza. El niño había salido a él en cuanto a atributos físicos se refieren. Él mismo tenía la tez morena y era pelirrojo.

Recogió al niño y lo sujeto firme pero suavemente con sus brazos.

-Liliana, ¿cuál es su nombre?-.

Liliana se acerco a él por la espalda, abrazándolo.

-Esperaba que pudieras dárselo tú-.

Leonard miro al niño con detenimiento y, tras meditarlo durante un instante, sujeto al niño con ambas manos y lo levanto con orgullo hasta tenerle frente a él.

-Tu serás Ganondorf Fon Alexander, mi primogénito, hijo de Leonard y Liliana , duques y señores de las tierras de Ordón- dijo, con orgullo.

-Un nombre que dará fuerza y orgullo a nuestro hijo, sin duda- dijo Liliana, sonriendo con dulzura.

De repente, un pequeño llanto sacó a Leonard de su ensimismamiento. El otro pequeño bulto había empezado a llorar, casi como intentando llamar su atención. Dejó a Ganondorf otra vez en brazos de una de las criadas y se acercó al otro pequeño.

-Oh, pequeño, ya estoy contigo- dijo con ternura, mientras retiraba las mantas con sumo cuidado, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

Enseguida quedó maravillado ante lo que estaba delante suya. Era un niño, pero por sus rasgos, tan suaves y amables bien podría haber sido una niña, su piel era suave y blanquecina, y parecía muy frágil, casi como una de las muñecas de porcelana que su mujer gozaba comprando en el mercado. Y de repente, al mirarle a los ojos sintió la misma sensación que sentía al mirar a Liliana a los ojos. Eran de un azul tan hermoso como los de su madre, pero la pureza que desprendían era embaucadora.

El niño hizo un gorgorito mientras jugaba con uno de los pequeños mechones rubios que comenzaban a crecer en su pequeña cabeza.

-Es igual que tu, Liliana. He experimentado con él la misma conexión que siento contigo cuando admiro tus ojos- dijo, maravillado mientras cogía al pequeño y lo depositaba en brazos de Liliana- Y dado que yo ya he nombrado a uno de nuestros hijos, has de darle tu un nombre a este pequeño ángel-.

Liliana sonrió y empezó a acunar al pequeño, mientras Leonard hacía lo propio con Ganondorf, que había vuelto a los brazos de su padre.

-En ese caso, le daré un nombre en mi lengua natal, el lenguaje del Reino de Termina. Serás Link Fon Alexander, hijo de Leonard y Liliana, duques y señores de Ordon-.

Leonard sonrió al ver a su hermosa esposa acunando a su pequeño.

-¿Link? ¿Qué significa?-preguntó, curioso.

Liliana soltó una pequeña risita y, mirando a los ojos de su marido preguntó.

-¿Qué has sentido al mirarle a los ojos?-.

-La misma sensación que siento contigo…Una complicidad…Una conexión, pero no te andes con rodeos, dime qué significa de una vez-.

Liliana esbozo una sonrisa.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, una "conexión"- respondió, riendo.

Leonard también rió aquella noche, una noche en la que la tristeza de la guerra había dejado paso a la felicidad de las nuevas vidas y a la esperanza, la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Lo que ninguno de los dos adultos hubiesen podido predecir aquella noche, es que sus hijos formarían parte de la historia gracias a sus grandes hazañas.

**Fin del prólogo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Aquél que sigue al viento

**Capítulo 1: Aquél que sigue el viento**

_"Una de las trampas de la infancia es que no hace falta comprender algo para sentirlo. Para cuando la razón es capaz de entender lo sucedido, las heridas en el corazón ya son demasiado profundas"_

Carlos Ruiz Zafón

_Dieciséis años después…_

El viento acariciaba la cara del joven que, no corría, sino volaba de tejado en tejado. Sus movimientos eran increíblemente ágiles y precisos para alguien que tan solo contaba en su haber dieciséis primaveras.

La gente ya ni se paraba a observar el "vuelo" del joven, pues era un espectáculo tan normal en la pequeña villa de Ordón que había dejado de impresionar a la gente.

Y bien era cierto, pues, aunque era conocimiento de todos que aquel chiquillo no debería estar haciendo eso, les complacía conocer que el próximo Señor de Ordón gustaba de sentirse cerca de su pueblo.

Y así era, el joven Link gustaba de visitar el pueblo en cuanto tenía ocasión, la vida de palacio no era para él. Lo único que le interesaba era seguir su propio camino y hacer lo habitual en la gente de su edad, cortejar muchachas, luchar contra otros muchachos y, muy de vez en cuando, robar algo de vino para evadirse de los problemas del castillo.

La verdad es que el joven era popular, especialmente entre las muchachas del pueblo, quienes caían rendidas ante sus rubios cabellos, su carita angelical con esos ojos del color del océano y su habla culta a la vez que desgarbada. No obstante, pese a haber tenido numerosos idilios con muchachas bastante bellas, su corazón pertenecía a aquella a la que jamás podría acercarse, Zelda, princesa de Hyrule y, muy a su pesar, la prometida de su hermano, Ganondorf.

Estaba fuera de su alcance y, además, no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ella estaba prendada de su hermano. Él era todo lo contrarió a Link, cultivado( Link solía dormirse en las clases del anciano Deku), diestro con la espada( poseía técnica, mientras que Link ponía corazón), atlético y tenía carisma, sabía desenvolverse en todas las situaciones, al contrario que Link, que ante una muchacha hermosa, por ejemplo, sacaba a relucir su, por así decirlo, hombría, algo que para las muchachas del pueblo era mas que suficiente, pero ante alguien de tan alta clase como la princesa, solo lograba sacar burlas y distintos descalificativos hacia su persona, de los cuales, no entendía la mitad.

Mientras vagaba perdido en sus pensamientos, un pequeño alboroto llamó su atención. Un grupo de muchachos había arrinconado a otro y, según parecía, querían propinarle una buena paliza.

"_No pienso dejar que ese chico encaje todos los golpes…"_ Pensó Link, mientras saltaba desde el tejado, cayendo entre los muchachos y el chico.

-Me cago en…Deberían aprender a colocar las tejas, últimamente se rompen con facilidad- dijo, fingiendo enfado.

Los chicos se habían puesto en guardia ante su presencia…Bien, al menos su reputación le servía de algo, aparte de causarle problemas en casa.

Uno de los muchachos, quien parecía el líder, dio un paso al frente.

-Escuchad, este asunto no os atañe…Apartaos, por favor- anunció, con voz queda.

Link volvió la cabeza hacia el joven que, en estos momentos, luchaba ferozmente por contener el llanto. Era de complexión débil, pelirrojo y con la tez muy pálida, casi enfermiza.

-Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo…Cuán grave ha sido su agravio hacia vos, como para que le arrinconéis como una vulgar rata entre cinco…- se detuvo un instante para mirar a los cinco muchachos y, con sorna y una sonrisa burlesca, añadió-…Hombretones-.

El muchacho se removió incomodo en el sitio. Link sabía que, de no ser por el título que, por herencia, poseía, ahora mismo estarían revolcándose por el suelo, dedicándose golpes el uno al otro.

-El muy bastardo anda cortejando a mi hermana…A pesar de mis advertencias…-.

Link aguantó las ganas de reírse…Y volvió su cabeza de nuevo para mirar al chico que lloraba con simpatía…La situación en la que él estaba, le era, desgraciadamente, muy conocida…

-¿Y vuestra hermana es…?-.

-Illia- dijo el joven, mirándole a los ojos.

Link suspiró, lo que iba a hacer a continuación, le iba a doler mañana.

-¿Illia…? Oh, si…Un poco frígida en apariencia, pero cuando se desmelena… ¡Madre mía!-.

El golpe del muchacho apenas rozó el cabello del rubio, quien, tras esquivarlo por abajo, le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón con su puño derecho, haciendo que retrocediese unos pasos hacia atrás, tras lo cual, nuevamente se lanzó a la carga. Placó a Link, aprisionándolo contra una pared y comenzó a descargar su puño una y otra vez contra la cara del joven.

De repente, alguien atizó con un palo la cara del joven. Link abrió los ojos, sorprendido de no sentir mas impactos, y vio al chico que lloraba, interponerse entre el matón y él.

-Esto es entre tu y yo, Richard- gritó fieramente.

Link sonrió ante el renovado arrojo del joven, y se incorporó, limpiándose con la manga la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz. Dirigió su mirada a los otros cuatro chicos, que no habían hecho nada, por el momento.

-¿Qué decís, dejamos que bailen ellos dos nada mas…O hacemos de esto una práctica grupal, señoritas?- provocó Link…Odiaba a los matones.

Los chicos, por más respuesta, se lanzaron al ataque…Pero no contaron con una cosa, no se dieron cuenta del pequeño detalle de que al incorporarse, Link había agarrado una vara de madera que, casualmente había por el suelo. Y esto era crucial, pues si bien combatiendo desarmado era bastante poco efectivo, algo que se encargaría de solucionar en un corto plazo de tiempo, con cualquier tipo de objeto que pudiese ser utilizado como arma, era temible.

Link se abalanzó sobre ellos a tal velocidad que fueron incapaces de prever los golpes, ni de donde provenían…Y así, en poco tiempo, los cuatro estaban rendidos en el suelo.

Volteó la cabeza para ver a Richard y al chico. Los ojos de Link se abrieron de la sorpresa, el joven había tumbado ya a Richard, que debía sacarle cabeza y media por lo menos.

-Vaya…Si sabías pelear así, me podrías haber ahorrado las heridas, canijo- bromeó, mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima del cuello.

El chico le miró sonriendo.

-Gracias por la ayuda…Por cierto, mi nombre es Liam-.

-Encantado Liam, soy Link….Y no es nada, además, entre los dos, los golpes se reparten más que si se los lleva uno solo… ¿No crees?- comentó con una socarrona sonrisa- Venga, vayamos a la plaza del pueblo…Quizá logremos robarle algo de vino al viejo Rauru-.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo mientras el sol, que se encontraba ya casi completamente oculto, teñía de rojo los tejados y las calles de la villa, y las ventanas comenzaban a iluminarse.

…...

La princesa Zelda se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra de los jardines del palacio de los Señores de Ordón, pues estaba de visita para ver a su prometido, Lord Ganondorf, aunque según le informaron, este se hallaba fuera con su padre, en el Valle Gerudo. Esto la había decepcionado profundamente, se había pasado las dos últimas semanas pensando en él.

-Mi Señora, lamento que mi hijo no se encuentre aquí pero era algo que debían hacer, una tradición familiar- Una voz detrás suya la sobresaltó.

-Ya veo, no os preocupéis, Lady Liliana, aguardaré aquí su regreso, si no os importa, claro-.

Liliana sonrió tiernamente, la joven Zelda había llegado a ser una hija para ella, pues la había conocido a muy temprana edad y se veía muy de continuo, lo que produjo el compromiso entre su hijo y la princesa.

-Estaré más que encantada de teneros aquí…mi niña- dijo, dulcemente mientras la daba un abrazo, que la joven correspondió.

De repente, alguien salió a hurtadillas de un pequeño hueco que había junto a la muralla, alguien que a ambas les resultaba familiar. Su andar era errático, al igual que su mirada, pues había pasado los ojos sobre ellas un par de veces sin realmente caer en la cuenta de que allí había dos personas.

-Link…Otra vez…- susurró Liliana, causando que el joven se sobresaltara y centrara su vista en ellas. Fue a dar un paso en su dirección, pero tropezó con su propio pie, y cayo de bruces al suelo. Ambas mujeres rieron, no era la primera vez que veían al joven en ese estado, pero siempre les causaba el mismo efecto.

-Yo..Tengo que llegar al…al…establohic…Tengo que…al…establohic- balbuceó el joven.

Liliana se llevó una mano a la frente…No sabía que rondaba por la cabeza del joven, ni tampoco quería saberlo.

-Zelda, iré a buscar a alguien que me ayude a llevar a este zopenco a su alcoba, te importaría vigilar que no haga nada…A no ser que veas un cuco cerca suyo…Entonces, no te acerques- le aconsejó.

Zelda simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y en cuanto se fue Liliana, se puso tensa. La compañía del rubio no era demasiado grata para ella. Es más, casi se podría decir que no le soportaba. Sus constantes bromas, su forma de hacerse notar…Todo en él la abochornaba y enfadaba a partes iguales.

Link, mientras tanto, se había dado la vuelta, con la cara orientado al cielo, ahora cubierto de un manto de estrellas. Su rostro era sereno, y su mirada triste.

-Oye zopenco, podrías hacer algo de utilidad por una vez y dejarte de tonterías…¿No crees que eres mayorcito ya?-.

Link la miró a los ojos, sin incorporarse, únicamente girando la cara.

-No-.

La respuesta cogió por sorpresa a la joven, quien no acostumbraba a recibir un "no" por respuesta. Indignada, se incorporó para irse, pero recordó que Lady Liliana le había pedido que cuidara del inútil.

Se volvió a sentar y se quedó mirando el cielo, al igual que Link.

-No quiero que mi vida sea algo totalmente previsible…Quiero levantarme cada día y no saber que haré, ni donde estaré…- Volteó la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha, que ahora le miraba con sumo interés, ojos azules conectaron-Muchas veces, desearía salir corriendo de aquí y no volver nunca…Pero sin embargo, mi corazón se encuentra dividido entre la libertad y…- " _Y volverte a ver, por que sé que si me fuese, jamás volvería a verte_"

Link volvió a mirar el cielo, bajo la confusa mirada de la princesa.

-¿Y qué…?- urgió ella.

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Y que si me fuese, no podría…No podría ver de nuevo esa carita enfadada, niña consentida-.

Zelda soltó un bufido, y tuvo el pequeño deseo de abofetear al rubio, no obstante, se contuvo, pues, al volver a mirarle a la cara, tuvo la pequeña impresión de que esa sonrisa, era una fachada, ya que sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo que el resto de su cara…Reflejaban tristeza, y eso era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención. Nunca había visto a ese chico realmente alegre, siempre que sus ojos conectaban, estaba esa mirada derrotada….¿Que cruzaría la cabeza del rubio…? Realmente le resultaba todo un misterio, y en parte por eso, seguía aguantándole a pesar de sus constantes agravios.

Zelda oyó ruidos detrás suyo, y volteó la cabeza. Lady Liliana venía acompañada de unos sirvientes, los cuales comenzaron a levantar a Link del suelo.

-Eh, eh…¡eh!¡Atontado! que me jodes el espectáculo…- gritó Link, enfadado pues le tapaban la vista de las estrellas.

Haciendo caso omiso de los reproches del joven, comenzaron a cargarlo con cuidado dirección al castillo. Tras forcejear varias veces, una de las cuales acabo con él en el suelo junto a uno de los sirvientes, finalmente desistió. Volvió la cabeza hacia su madre y la princesa..."_Que hermosa es…" _pensó, fijándose en su esbelta figura, su tez pálida, que lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, al menos para él, con esos ojos azules y su rubio cabello, cayendo rizado a ambos lados de esa carita angelical…

-Buenas noches, Madre…Princesa- susurró Link, ya medio dormido.

-Buenas noches- dijeron las dos, Liliana con una sonrisa, y Zelda con semblante interrogante… ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de ese idiota?


	3. Cap 2:Aquél que está anclado a la Tierra

_**Capítulo 3: Aquel que esta anclado a la Tierra **_

La fría noche del desierto helaba hasta el alma del joven Lord. Él y su padre habían cruzado prácticamente todo el Reino de Hyrule para llegar a aquella región, situada en la parte más occidental de este. Era un inhóspito y traicionero paraje lleno de peligros.

No obstante, Ganondorf debía admitir que era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, tanto sus amaneceres como sus atardeceres, junto a unas noches que siempre estaban despejadas, habían logrado cautivarle…

Si hubiera una única cosa que pudiese reprocharle a aquel lugar, era el viento. Un viento implacable y que no se detenía ante nada…No obstante, cada vez que este le azoraba la cara, no podía sino sonreír ante el recuerdo que le evocaba…El recuerdo de su querido hermano Link., pues al igual que el viento, era libre, sin obligaciones ni quehaceres de cara a la sociedad…Cuanto hubiese dado Ganondorf por poder vivir su vida de la manera que él hubiese querido, y no de la que le dictaban…En ese sentido, sentía envidia hacia su hermano, no obstante una envidia sana, pues de alguna manera, aunque él no lo viviese, su corazón viajaba con Link y, pese a que no lo admitiría delante del joven de rubios cabellos, su momento preferido del día era cuando ambos se tumbaban boca arriba en el césped del castillo y su hermano le narraba sus vivencias, la mayoría bastante cómicas.

Y luego estaba Zelda, su prometida, la única persona, junto a Link, que lograba sacarlo de su mascara de indiferencia y frialdad…Su sonrisa hacía que cada partícula de su ser vibrase con una intensidad tal que le hacía temblar. Es más, una sola mirada de su preciosa princesa, inspiraría la mayor de las campañas por su parte…

-Hemos llegado hijo…El Templo del Desierto, un lugar de culto al que acudían nuestros antepasados Gerudo- la voz de su padre le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Alzó la cabeza y se topó con una vista impresionante. La entrada al templo estaba tallada a lo largo y ancho de la superficie de una enorme formación rocosa, algo ya extraño, pues a su alrededor solo había dunas. Unas escaleras conducían a la entrada, en el centro de un tallado que representaba a la primera mujer Gerudo, de la cual el nombre se había perdido en los registros de historia de la Biblioteca Real (muy a pesar de Ganondorf, pues estuvo buscándolo durante semanas al saber que vendría).

Era un espectáculo digno de verse, la sobriedad y el sentimiento melancólico que evocaba tiempos pasados de gran esplendor para la raza Gerudo impresionaban de sobremanera. La arena, el clima y las lluvias habían hecho mella en la gran mayoría de la fachada, prueba del imperdonable transcurrir del tiempo.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que viniera Link, padre?- preguntó el joven.

El padre detuvo su marcha y volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hijo.

-Este lugar está oculto al mundo, Ganondorf, tan solo el primogénito de nuestra familia puede conocer su ubicación…Este lugar encierra secretos, secretos de los que yo he sido guardián durante un largo periodo…Y ahora tu tomarás mi relevo, hijo mío…Tú protegerás este sitio y sus misterios de la gente que quiera hacerse con ellos. Por ello, tu hermano no debe conocer este lugar…Ni tu hermano, ni nadie…¿Entiendes, hijo mío?-dijo, mientras gesticulaba con la cabeza para que le siguiese al interior.

Ganondorf hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, aunque el mero hecho de cargar con una responsabilidad semejante, otra más, le daba dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué clase de secretos se podían guardar en un Templo? Solo era un lugar de culto…O al menos eso es lo que creía.

-Hijo...Hijo mío-dijo Leonard, sacando a su hijo de sus cavilaciones- Esta es la Cámara del Espíritu-.

Ganondorf alzó la cabeza. Casi sin darse cuenta, se hallaba en medio de una enorme sala que se asemejaba a los antiguos coliseos, una enorme explanada con motivos arcanos tallados en piedra y, rodeándola, una enorme pared de piedra, con su parte superior escalonada.

-¿Qué utilidad tenía esta sala, Padre?-.

Leonard se aproximó al centro de la estancia y, tras sacar su espada, la cual Ganondorf reconoció como la espada ceremonial de la familia, la encajó en una pequeña muesca en la roca. Un sonido mecánico invadió la sala y ésta comenzó a temblar mientras cuatro estelas de luz brotaban de la espada ceremonial y comenzaban a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa, trazando círculos alrededor de los dos hombres.

-En esta sala se ponía a prueba el espíritu de los llamados a ser guardianes del templo. Me temo que no puedo ayudarte ni aconsejarte, pues lo que has de superar, es diferente para cada uno...- gritó Leonard, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. Tras esto, los haces de luz chocaron justo en el lugar en el que estaba la espada, estallando al instante y dejando tras de sí una masa informe y dinámica...

Leonard se acercó a su hijo, quién estaba aterrorizado y curioso a partes iguales, y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dio un paso al frente.

-Soy Leonard Fon Alexander, actual Guardián del templo, mis Señoras-.

Un sinfín de murmullos se hicieron oír por toda la sala, Ganondorf intentó agudizar su oído en un vano intento por entender lo que decían, pero le era imposible...Voces de hombres, de mujeres, niños y ancianos...Era como si un pueblo entero intentase comunicarse. Comenzó a sentirse inquieto, cuando una voz suave, de mujer, habló.

-¿Cual es vuestro motivo para interrumpir nuestro sueño, Guardián?-.

Leonard se arrodilló, y miró de soslayo a Ganondorf, instándole a imitarle, y así lo hizo.

-Mis Señoras, me estoy haciendo anciano...Mis huesos me duelen y mi alma desfallece...Por ello les traigo a alguien de mi más absoluta confianza, para sucederme...Les aseguro que-.

-¡Silencio!- interrumpió la voz- Hemos entendido vuestros motivos, Guardián...Pero vos, necio, no sois digno de juzgar a nadie...Eso, es nuestra labor, mortal-.

Leonard agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Ganondorf al ver esto, no sintió sino rabia, ¿tan poderosos eran estos seres que su padre llamaba Señoras? Y lo que es más importante...¿Qué hace falta para obtener tal poder?...Sintió cómo algo levantaba su cabeza y lo encaraba hacia la luz...

-Ah...Ira, arrogancia y ansias de poder...-dijo la voz. El joven abrió, los ojos, sorprendido...¿Veía dentro de él...? Eso parecía...- Pero también hay una luz preciosa en él...Amor, por su hermano, sus padres, su prometida y su tierra...Interesante mezcla la que hay aquí, Guardián...- Leonard levantó la cabeza como si fuese a decir algo, pero en lugar de ello, se quedó mirando pensativo a su hijo.-Ahora bien, no le negaremos la prueba, si la supera, resultará ser digno, así pues, ¿aceptas someterte a nuestro juicio, Ganondorf?-.

El muchacho miró a su padre, quién seguía con gesto pensativo...Y después miró de nuevo a la luz, asiendo con fuerza el mango de su fiel acero y, con voz queda, dijo...

-Acepto-.

...

Ganondorf cayó al suelo, exhausto, con lágrimas en los ojos y jadeando, intentando coger todo el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones a pasos agigantados.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras, pero no solo era su cuerpo el que había resultado herido en esa prueba, sino también su alma...Aquello había sido una monstruosidad...Una tortura ,y un pasatiempo, para aquél ente, que había logrado quebrar por completo al muchacho.

-¡Hijo!¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- gritó Leonard, corriendo hacia su hijo.

Ganondorf la cabeza, todavía arrodillado, con gesto agotado hacia su padre.

-Guardián, nos habéis traído a alguien digno...Arrodillaos ante nos-.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía a su padre arrodillarse...Nunca lo había visto arrodillarse hasta entonces, ni siquiera ante el Rey, con el cual mantenía una relación de amistad casi de hermanos...Y verle arrodillarse hoy, le producía un extraño placer..._"Hasta los Dioses tienen alguien por encima de ellos, ¿eh...Padre?"_.

Leonard miró a su hijo durante unos instantes, viendo su sonrisa...No era una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa torcida y llena de rencor...O eso le pareció, porque solo duró unos segundos.

-Leonard, quedáis desde este instante, liberado de vuestro cometido como Guardián y, cuando salgáis de aquí y abandonéis el desierto, olvidareis esta ubicación y todo quedara borroso en vuestra memoria, como un mal sueño...En cuanto a vos, Ganondorf, alzaos, muchacho- dijo la voz, dulcemente.

El joven se puso en pié, a pesar de sus heridas y su fatiga, con la espalda recta y la cabeza orgullosamente erguida.

-¿Aceptáis vos la labor que antaño poseyó vuestro padre?...Antes de responder, sabed que los secretos aquí ocultos jamás han de abandonar el recinto...Lo que implica que jamás posaréis vuestros ojos sobre tales escritos, pues no podemos permitir que abandonen estos muros, aunque sea en la memoria de nuestro Guardián...Esa es la única condición inamovible...Y bien, ¿aceptáis vuestro cometido?-.

Ganondorf pareció dudar, no obstante, asintió con la cabeza.

-Acepto gustoso, mis Señoras-.

La luz brilló con más intensidad y el joven sintió como invadía su cuerpo...Su cansancio se desvaneció, y las heridas se borraron de su piel como el grafito se desvanece de un pergamino tras restregar miga de pan.

La luz se volvió a descomponer en cuatro halos de luz blanca y volvió a la espada, que cayó al suelo tras ser expelida de la pequeña muesca en la que estaba encajada.

El silencio envolvió la sala, tan solo el eco de las respiraciones entrecortadas del padre y el hijo invadían la sala. Leonard recogió la espada del suelo y se la entregó a su hijo.

-Ahora te pertenece, hijo mío. Llévala con orgullo y haz justicia a nuestra noble casa-.

Tras esto, el padre marchó fuera del templo, a preparar los caballos, dejando solo a su hijo en aquella sala, envuelto en un silencio espectral, o al menos eso parecía, pues el eco de las palabras que la luz pronunció cuando invadió su cuerpo aún resonaban en su mente...

"_Tu corazón no puede estar debatiéndose eternamente entre la luz y la oscuridad..."_

...

Tonos anaranjados bañaban las dunas del desierto cuando el joven salió del templo. Alzó la vista y quedó maravillado de cómo el cielo y la tierra se fundían en el horizonte, haciendo imposible distinguir dónde acababa uno, y dónde empezaba el otro...Definitivamente, el desierto había logrado hacerse un hueco en su corazón...

Y otra vez el viento..."_Ah, Link...Por primera vez serás tú el que escuche ansiosamente mis vivencias" _pensó el joven, con una sonrisa amable en la cara. Pero duró poco esa alegría, pues el recuerdo de lo que vio cuando realizaba la prueba, volvió a oprimirle el corazón.

-Volvemos a casa hijo...-dijo Leonard, poniéndose en marcha. El muchacho corrió a su caballo, un precioso corcel negro de pura sangre...No era demasiado grande, es más, podría decirse que era enano, en comparación con otros, pero no había corcel más veloz que _Sombra, _como le gustaba llamarlo al joven. Acomodó su espada en las alforjas y, en la vaina anteriormente ocupada por esta ,puso la espada ceremonial.

Tras montar en su caballo, siguió a su padre, quién, a unos cuantos metros, volvió a parar...

-¿Padre...?-.

Leonard volteó a ver a su hijo con una amarga sonrisa y un melancólico rostro.

-¿Sabes Ganon...? Echaré de menos este lugar...-.

Se quedaron durante unos cuantos minutos allí, estáticos, esperando el amanecer y, cuando el sol hubo asomado ya por encima de las lejanas dunas del horizonte, reanudaron su marcha de regreso a Ordón, su hogar.

...

El regreso a Ordón no fue nada reseñable a parte de la pequeña tormenta de verano que les sorprendió en la llanura de Hyrule, una vasta extensión de tierra con vegetación abundante y repleta de vida.

Y, al llegar, toda su familia estaba esperándoles, su madre Liliana, su prometida Zelda, sus maestros y entrenadores, y Link( este último, por cierto, con pinta de haber pasado la noche empinando el codo y encontrarse ahora con algo de resaca)

La primera persona a la que saludo fue a su madre, con un abrazo que demostraba un cariño infinito, la segunda, su prometida, a la que sonrió y, tras colocarla un colgante del cual pendía un hermoso y exótico diamante que había adquirido en su viaje, besó apasionadamente...Y por último su hermano, quién durante unos segundos le produjo una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Link notó el breve gesto en la cara de su hermano, al que se acercó y, abrazándolo fuertemente, le preguntó susurrando y al oído...

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?-.

Ganondorf devolvió el abrazo fuertemente, casi como no queriendo dejarle marchar, y le respondió, también susurrando y al oído, mientras se le caía una pequeña lágrima...

-Te he visto morir, hermano...-.

Continuará...

Capítulo Especial( cronológicamente situado tres años antes del capítulo 1)

Capítulo extra 1: El lucero del alba

"Recuerdo que soplaba una dulce y cálida brisa aquella tarde de verano. El sol se estaba poniendo, tintando el paisaje de un rojo casi sobrenatural…Recuerdo que pensé que algo así no podía existir en este mundo…No en este, tan imperfecto.

Volvíamos los dos del lago Hylia…Se te metió entre ceja y ceja que querías pescar la carpa mas grande e instaurar una nueva marca en la cabaña de pesca…Pero solo lograste que acabásemos mojados ambos y la dueña nos echase una buena reprimenda.

Y así volvimos, mojados, agotados y llenos de barro…Pero felices al fin y al cabo, riendo como dos amigos, como dos hermanos, cómo añoro esos tiempos.

Recuerdo que de camino, quedaste cautivado por la belleza de la puesta de sol. Tu boca se abrió de par en par y tus ojos azules brillaron con más intensidad que el océano de la Gran Bahía. Sonreí levemente.

-Oye, hermano- llamaste- ¿Por qué aquella estrella sale cuando aún hay sol?-.

Tus ojos interrogantes me instaban a contestar la pregunta con urgencia. Tal vez, si prestases más atención a lo que el viejo Deku tiene que decir, en vez de fantasear con aventuras y princesas, sabrías por qué….Pero entonces no serías mi hermano, mi confidente, mi amigo.

-Es el lucero del alba*, la primera estrella en adornar el firmamento, y la última en abandonarlo cuando regresa el sol. También se la llama "Estrella de la mañana"- comenté.

*A pesar de la aparición de este astro, no quiere decir que la historia se sitúe en La Tierra.

Soltaste un sonido de asombro, tras el cual tus ojos brillaron con más intensidad durante unos instantes, una chispa de reconocimiento. Si, habías acertado hermano.

-Entonces, el emblema de nuestra casa, una estrella entre el sol y la luna…-.

-En efecto, es el Lucero del alba. Simboliza el encuentro de Padre y Madre. Como bien sabes, nuestro padre es Hyliano, concretamente del Valle Gerudo, pero madre es de Termina. Dos naciones que, en aquellos tiempos estaban enfrentadas. El emblema simboliza a las dos naciones, y la estrella es el nexo que las une, la mensajera, la que puede ver a uno y a otro sin distinción. Simboliza el amor, hermano-.

-¿El amor…?-.

Reí ante tu inocencia…Casi la envidiaba. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con palacio, sus intrigas y sus tejemanejes…Algo de lo que tú estabas exento.

-El amor, al igual que el odio, son importantes motores. Mueven el mundo, Link. Son emociones innatas en el ser humano. El amor puede unir a dos personas y, al día siguiente, el odio enfrentarlas. La pregunta es, ¿A cual le harás caso, cuando llegue el momento?-.

Pareciste meditarlo durante un instante, cuando aquella sonrisa que me llenaba de valor e inspiración, volvió a brotar en ti.

-Al amor… ¿Y tú hermano?-

La pregunta me sorprendió. Lo medité durante unos instantes y lo que te dije entonces, marcó mi camino hermano…Por ello, gracias.

-Yo…Yo creo que no puede existir el uno sin el otro. Creo que han de estar en consonancia…-Me miraste con reproche- ¿Quieres que te cuente mi sueño?-Tu expresión cambió a una de intriga, y me instaste a seguir- Pues veras, mi sueño, cuando sea Rey de Hyrule- tu expresión se tornó sombría- Es acabar con las guerras uniéndolo todo bajo el sol…¿Te imaginas…?No habría más guerras, no más dolor, y todos seríamos hermanos-.

Asentiste con la cabeza y me sonreíste mientras me pasabas tu brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro. Realmente eres especial…

Aún no lo sabes, pero en mi interior siento que algún día te alzarás y brillarás más que los demás, un destino reservado a muy pocos es el que te espera…Y yo espero estar allí, a tu lado, con mi mano en tu hombro y una sonrisa sincera en la cara, mientras cumples tu destino…De verdad lo espero…El emblema de nuestra casa quedará esplendido cuando lo portes en tu espalda, Link"

.


	4. Capítulo 3: Vientos de cambio

**Capítulo 3: Vientos de cambio**

El viento acariciaba la cara de Link mientras observaba la puesta de sol recostado sobre el tejado del Palacio...Su rostro sereno, aunque ausente. Las palabras de su hermano resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza..."_Te he visto morir, hermano..."_.

No era el hecho de lo que la frase implicaba hacia su persona lo que le alarmaba, ya que el mismo se había enfrentado a la muerte en más de una ocasión, y la había burlado. Sino de quién procedía y el rostro con el que se lo había dicho.

El joven golpeó el tejado, frustrado, con su puño. ¿Qué demonios había visto Ganondorf...? Había intentado enfrentarlo sobre ese tema a lo largo de la tarde, pero se había negado rotundamente a hablar sobre el tema, al menos con él. El joven volvió a golpear el tejado, soltando un pequeño quejido.

-Joder...Tengo que saber que pasó-.

Y sin más, volvió a descender por la fachada del palacio, con intención de volver a enfrentarle.

...

-Entiendo...Pero fue solo una visión, ¿no?- preguntó la princesa, que estaba sentada sobre la cama de Ganondorf, junto a él, mientras le cogía la mano.

Ganondorf se incorporó, paseando inquietamente de un lado a otro de la estancia.

-No lo sé, no lo sé...Supongo que sí, que me pusieron a prueba mostrándome esas horribles visiones...Pero...Eran tan vívidas...No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé-.

Zelda suspiró, mientras abrazaba a su prometido por detrás.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo estará bien. Puede que yo no soporte a ese hermano tuyo, pero sé bien la relación que tenéis, y permíteme vaticinar que el cariño que os profesáis no cambiará. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por lo que viste, probablemente solo te pusieron a prueba enfrentándote a lo que jamás te enfrentarías-.

Ganondorf sonrió mientras encaraba a Zelda. Realmente había tenido suerte en encontrarla, su pequeño oasis de tranquilidad...Ah, cómo la quería...

-Que haría yo sin ti- dijo, mientras la acariciaba la mejilla, recogiendo unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de pelo detrás de la oreja de la joven. Acercó su cara lentamente a la de ella, sin apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos, y la besó tiernamente.

...

Link avanzaba como loco por los pasillos, corriendo lo más rápido posible y, dicho sea de paso, causando más de un percance a los miembros del servicio, que pese a todo, le observaban alejarse con una sonrisa. Se habían acostumbrado a la pasión del joven y sus intempestivos comportamientos.

"_¿Dónde demonios estás, Ganon?_"

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el golpe. Habían estado moviendo todos los muebles del salón de baile, preparándolo todo para la inminente boda de su hermano, y habían dejado provisionalmente algunos muebles en ese pasillo, antes de llevarlos al enorme subsuelo que recorría todo el palacio.

El impacto lanzó al joven de espaldas y, al chocar con el suelo, la inercia hizo que se golpease la cabeza. Soltó un grito de dolor y se incorporó, frotando la mano rápidamente sobre la zona de su cabeza que había recibido el golpe con el suelo.

-Joder...Como pille al que ha dejado esta cosa horrible en medio del pasillo...-.

Link se preparaba para soltar una pequeña tira de insultos cuando oyó voces que provenían de la sala de baile...

_"Esa es la voz de padre...Bueno, como buen aristócrata que soy, ha llegado el momento de pegar la oreja" _pensó, sonriendo, pues una de las cosas que antes se aprendía en la vida de la nobleza, es a estar enterado de todo, y si atañe a gente cercana, aún con más motivo.

...

Leonard se pasó la mano por la frente, abatido por la noticia que el General Arkeist le traía. Una nueva guerra había estallado, la región de Subrosia había sido atacada por el ejército de Gaelliea...Y la sangre derramada llamaba a más sangre.

El reino de Hyrule, junto al de Termina, habían ofrecido su apoyo militar a Subrosia y, prácticamente el continente entero se preparaba para el conflicto.

-Me sabe mal traeos esta noticia, pero sabes bien que a falta de que el cabeza de familia de la Casa pueda, el primogénito debe ocupar su lugar en el ejército- dijo el General- Ninguna Casa puede quedar sin representante en el frente-.

Leonard se pasó la mano nuevamente por la frente. Su hijo debía ir a la guerra, Ganon debía combatir...No, no podía ser...Esperaba que ninguno de sus hijos debiera enfrentarse a ese destino. Su hijo se casaba en poco tiempo, y en cambio, su destino le aguardaba otro sendero...

-Está bien, mi hijo Ganondorf irá con vos a la guerra...Pero sabed bien que os hago responsable de su regreso, y por muy amigos que seamos, y por mucho que hayamos combatido juntos, si mi hijo no vuelve, os haré enteramente responsable- dijo, mientras se levantaba, con el gesto serio y un pequeño destello de furia en sus ojos.

El General sonrió y se acercó a su amigo. Le dio un afectuoso abrazo y, separándose de él, aun con ambas manos en sus hombros, le miró a los ojos.

-Os doy mi palabra de caballero de que vuestro hijo regresará a su hogar, junto a los suyos...Además, he oído que es el prometido de la princesa...-dijo y, cambiando a un tono de broma, añadió- Me interesa ponerme en su lado bueno, ¿eh?- dijo, haciendo sonreír ,finalmente, a Leonard.

-Lo traeré de vuelta-.

...

La sorpresa se podía leer en el rostro de Link. ¿Iban a reclutar a su hermano? No, no podía ser...Iba a casarse con Zelda en apenas unas semanas...No, no podía irse, no ahora...

Link comenzó a correr, por primera vez, en busca del hombre que siempre evitaba cruzarse en los pasillos...Su maestro, el anciano Deku. El joven tenía que hacer algo, y el que hacer, se encontraba, posiblemente, entre los conocimientos de su maestro.

Dobló la esquina a toda velocidad y se topó de bruces con su hermano y su prometida.

-Link, tengo que contarte algo...- dijo Ganondorf, pero Link pasó a su lado corriendo, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada.

-Link, espera...¡Link!-.

-Ahora no, joder- gritó el joven, mientras seguía corriendo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro, intentando localizar la figura de su anciano maestro. Finalmente logró vislumbrar al sabio, sentado en el jardín, con un libro enorme y de aspecto antiguo entre sus manos.

-¡Maestro!-gritó el joven, haciendo que el anciano levantase la vista de su libro y le dedicase una amable sonrisa.

El anciano Deku era un hombre muy anciano( Link creía que había vivido más de cien años, por lo menos) de aspecto rechoncho, un rostro plagado de arrugas y expresión afable.

-Hombre, muchacho. Tranquilo, relájate y respira- dijo, viendo como el joven llegaba corriendo ante él, jadeante y sudando.

-¡Maestro, necesito que me diga algo!-.

El anciano se sorprendió por la mirada determinada del joven...

-Decidme pues...-.

-Verá, esto...A ver cómo se lo explico...Ya sé- dijo, mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda- Verá, van a mandar a la guerra a un amigo mío, y me preguntaba si hay alguna manera de que se pueda librar del..reclutamiento- dijo, evitando pronunciar a su hermano, pues sabía que si decía de quien se trataba, trataría de disuadirle.

-Mmm, solo si está incapacitado en el momento del reclutamiento podría evitar ir a combate...Es decir, herido o con alguna incapacidad física, la cual deduzco que no tiene pues me estás pidiendo consejo. Además, si tiene en su familia a alguien que pueda sustituirle, ni siquiera tendrá que ir a combate cuando se recupere.- dijo el anciano.

Link pensó detenidamente en aquellas palabras...Si quería evitar que su hermano se fuera, tendría que herirle...Y además ocupar su lugar. Si hacía algo, él iría a la guerra. Si no, su hermano iría.

"_Y quizá muriese...Oh, Zelda quedaría desolada..."_

La decisión estaba tomada. Tenía que herir a Ganondorf, a su hermano.

...

Ganondorf y Zelda caminaban, sonriéndose el uno al otro por los pasillos exteriores, aledaños al jardín, cuando alguien les bloqueó el paso.

El joven Lord notó durante unos instantes la pequeña sombra de una amenaza. Aferró su espada, lo cual alertó a Zelda, y levantó la mirada. Ante él, y bajo su mirada atónita, se encontraba su hermano, con la espada en alza, apuntando a su pecho y con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Link...?¿Quieres practicar...?- preguntó Ganondorf, ya tranquilo.

Zelda miró furiosa a Link, ¿cómo se atrevía a interrumpirles así después de cómo les había ignorado antes...? Y encima levantando una espada contra su amado.

-Oye, por qué no te vas al pueblo si lo que quieres es pelea. ¿eh?- dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Ganondorf.

-Quiero batirme contigo, hermano-.

Las palabras del joven le sorprendieron, sobre todo la seriedad con la que lo dijo.

-Está bien, iré a por las espadas de entrenamiento- dijo, mientras pasaba por el lado de Link.

-No-.

Ganondorf tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar el ataque. La espada de Link chocó contra la pared, dejando una muesca en ella. El joven levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de su hermano y, cuando sus ojos conectaron, supo que el enfrentamiento sería inevitable, nunca había visto a Link una mirada tan determinada.

Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó hacia Link. Ambos jóvenes chocaron sus espadas, a modo de saludo, y comenzaron el duelo.

Los gritos de la princesa se hicieron oír por todo el palacio, alertando a los guardias y al servicio, quienes acudieron al lugar. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a los hermanos batirse con armas reales, e intentaron acercarse para separarles. Pero recibieron la orden por parte de ambos muchachos de mantenerse al margen. Y eso hicieron, a fin de cuentas, eran sus señores.

Link y Ganondorf combatían ferozmente, esquivando golpes y atacándose sin cuartel el uno al otro...Sólo había una pequeña diferencia, Ganon intentaba no herir a su hermano...

Finalmente sucedió, la espada de Link se clavó en el hombro de su hermano, quien cayó al suelo, con gesto sorprendido, ante la impasible mirada de su hermano.

Liliana, Leonard y el General, acudieron al patio justo a tiempo de ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo, con las ropas empapadas de sangre, y a su otro hijo empuñando una hoja bañada de sangre.

Leonard montó en cólera, y corrió hacia Link con intención de abofetearle, cosa que hizo, antes de arrodillarse junto a su hijo.

Liliana lloraba desconsolada junto a Zelda, abrazándose mutuamente y dirigiendo miradas confusas a Link.

Finalmente Leonard levantó la cabeza y, dirigiéndose a su guardia personal y al General.

-Llevadle a las mazmorras...-dijo su padre, con la mirada fría y la voz serena.

...

Pasaron varios días, o eso es lo que pensaba Link, desde que lo encerraron. No había recibido comida ni agua, y estaba agotado, apenas podía respirar. Realmente no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de hacerlo...Pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, había salvado a su hermano.

Y mientras se internaba aún más en el remolino de sus pensamientos, la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió, y el eco de los pasos de un grupo de personas comenzaron a escucharse.

El sonido de la cerradura de su celda al abrirse ,y el estruendo de la puerta al moverse, sobresaltaron a Link.

En la puerta se encontraban su madre, su padre, su hermano y su prometida, junto al guarda carcelero.

-Dejadnos-dijo Leonard.

Cuando el guardia se fue, Leonard cogió una banqueta y se sentó cerca de donde estaba Link.

-Sólo lo preguntaré una vez...¿Por qué?-.

Link intentó responder, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no tenía fuerza...Un único susurro salió de su boca, mientras señalaba a Ganondorf...Liliana no pudo sino echarse a llorar al ver el estado de su hijo.

-Guerra...-susurró, aún con el dedo señalando a Ganondorf.

Leonard miró a su hijo, y, en un instante creyó comprender los motivos que habían impulsado al joven a hacer lo que hizo...

-La guerra...Si.-.

Ganondorf se sobresaltó, al igual que Zelda. ¿Guerra?¿Qué guerra?.

-¿Padre...?-.

-Ha estallado la guerra hijo mío...El general Arkeist está aquí para llevarte con él...Pero, no creo que ya lo haga. Según las normas, siempre ha de haber un representante de cada una de las casas en el ejército. Yo, ya estoy viejo, hijo mío. Y tú eres mi primogénito-.

Ganondorf tembló, mientras Zelda le abrazada fuertemente, con los ojos humedecidos..."_Tengo que ir a la guerra..."_pensó, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de terror a su prometida.

-No obstante, en el momento de reclutamiento, si el Lord está herido, se le aplazará su llamada al deber hasta que se recupere. A no ser, que este tenga un familiar capaz de ocupar su lugar en el frente...Y ese es tu hermano-.

...

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente. Link había sido trasladado a sus aposentos y había recibido cuidados y atención médica. Su desnutrición era severa aunque el joven había logrado sobreponerse en apenas dos días, y ya estaba una vez más danzando a sus anchas por el castillo.

El joven apenas había pasado semana y media aislado, pero habían sido suficientes como para darse cuenta de que jamás volvería a estar encerrado...Prefería mil veces la muerte a la falta de libertad...El viento en la cara, el sol calentando su piel...En solo unos días había comprendido la importancia de cosas tan poco relevantes en su vida.

Su familia había comprendido los motivos por los cuales atacó tan fieramente a su hermano, y a pesar de no compartirlo, lo entendieron. Demonios, Zelda en persona se había tragado su orgullo para darle las gracias.

Y ahora, en apenas unas horas, acompañaría al general Arkeist al campamento militar fronterizo, para recibir adiestramiento militar competente con intención de ser destinado al frente posteriormente...Un pequeño precio a pagar por la felicidad de su hermano, y que él estaba dispuesto a pagar sin dudarlo.

De repente, la profunda voz de su padre le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hijo, he de hablar contigo antes de que te marches-.

Link hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir a Leonard a través de numerosos pasillos...Hasta finalmente llegar a sus aposentos, terreno vedado para los hermanos.

Leonard le instó a acompañarle dentro, y, tras cerrar la puerta, le dijo que se sentase mientras él se encaminaba a un armario situado en la parte más alejada de la ventana. Comenzó a buscar algo en él...Algo que Link suponía importante...

7 años después...

El fragor de la batalla causaba un hipnótico ritmo en el corazón del joven, que se abría paso entre las murallas de la ciudad sitiada, espada en mano, combatiendo con todo soldado defensor que se cruzaba...Su velocidad con la espada, sus ojos azules fríos como el corazón del océano, su temeridad y su valor eran reconocidos en todos los dominios del Imperio de Hyrule, los bardos cantaban exaltadas odas a su persona y a sus tres amigos...Eran conocidos como los Cuatro del Viento...Liam, el Torbellino, su hermano Kyle, el Huracán, Sarah, la Brisa, y finalmente, Link, el Vendaval...Los cuatro generales de Hyrule.

-Esto se está caldeando, Link- gritó Liam, que se encontraba justo detrás de él- Kyle y Sarah deberían estar a unos veinte metros delante nuestra...Más vale que nos demos prisa en encontrar la fuente de la barrera, o nos atraparan-.

Link apremió el paso. La centenaria ciudad de Luzania era la única ciudad del Imperio Gaelliano que permanecía en pie tras siete años de guerra...El último bastión que resistía ante las incesantes oleadas Hylianas desde hacía años...Unas semanas atrás, los dirigentes del ejercito habían recibido un soplo de unos espías, revelando que la ciudad resistía gracias a una barrera mágica que estaba activa veinticuatro horas al día, mantenida por un equipo especializado de hechiceros arcanos que se relevaban cada doce horas...En el centro de la ciudad fortaleza.

Y allí era donde se encontraban los cuatro, que habían logrado meterse en la ciudadela gracias a la influencia de los espías, que habían logrado introducirlos en una caravana de esclavos.

-¡Link, Liam!¿Nos echáis un cable?- gritó Sarah.

Ella y Kyle habían sido rodeados por lanceros, y encontraban dificultades esquivando los ataques de estos. Link saltó sobre estos, reduciéndolos sin esfuerzo.

-Kyle, creo que te estás haciendo mayor...- dijo Link, soltando una pequeña carcajada- Sigamos, antes de que vengan más-.

-Mayor yo...Cómo te coja te voy a dar yo edad, pequeño sinvergüenza- bramó Kyle, lo que provocó la risa de los otros tres.

Empezaron a oírse gritos y gente corriendo por el pasillo que quedaba a sus espaldas.

-Será mejor que terminemos esto de una vez...Es aquí, justo detrás de esta puerta- terció Link.

-Menos mal...Estaba ya harto de subir escaleras...Y cómo digas otra cosa referente a mi edad, te corto lo único que te diferencia de las mujeres, cara de niño- le dijo a Link.

Link sonrió, y abrió la puerta de par en par. Los hechiceros se encontraban situados rodeando lo que parecía una especie de orbe cristalino, que emanaba una tenue luz verde...Era el generador de la barrera.

Los cuatro guerreros saltaron sobre los hechiceros antes de que estos les lanzasen algún encantamiento, y los redujeron, cortando la conexión mágica que los unía al orbe, y por ende, eliminando la barrera mágica.

Liam asomó la cabeza por la puerta por la que habían entrado, ya que parecía que era el único modo de salir...A no ser que quisiesen saltar por el balcón. Con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta y comenzó a hacer señas para que le pasasen cosas para bloquearla.

-De puta madre, atrapados- refunfuñó Sarah, mientras ayudaba a Liam a colocar objetos pesados.

-¿Atrapados?...Y un cuerno, abrid la puerta y dejad que sume puntos a mi cuenta personal- dijo Kyle.

-Hermano...¿Por una puta vez no podrías usar el cerebro? Somos cuatro y tras esta puerta hay toooodo un regimiento cabreado esperando a ponernos la mano encima...- gritó Liam.

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada...Sus compañeros realmente eran únicos.

-Caballeros, por favor, que clase de líder sería si no hubiese barajado esta posibilidad...Me ofendéis, en serio- dijo el joven rubio, mientras sacaba un pequeño cristal verde de sus alforjas.

-Oh, no...No, no y no...Nada de teletransportarnos, luego no puedo ir al baño regularmente en días...Y soy un hombre de costumbres- terció Kyle.

Liam y Sarah intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras ponerse detrás de Kyle sin que este se diese cuenta, asieron cada uno de un brazo a este y, junto a Link, usaron el cristal juntos.

La sala se desdibujo para los cuatro y, pronto, comenzaron a sentir como algo los arrastraba de manera violenta mientras el escenario cambiaba velozmente ante sus ojos.

-¡No os soltéis, o a saber dónde podemos acabar!- recordó Link.

-¡Esto ha sido a traición, si llego a saber que metías ese maldito Viento de Faroe en tus alforjas, te hubiese dicho que te metieses la misión por el culo, malnacido!- bramó Kyle, ganándose una risotada por parte de Link.

De repente, los cuatro guerreros aparecieron en el centro de lo que parecía una tienda de campaña.

-Bueno, pues parece que coloqué bien la piedra de origen...-dijo Link, mirando de reojo a Kyle mientras salía de la tienda. Kyle comenzó a seguirle, con un gesto de horror en su cara.

-Eh tu, espera cara niño..¿Cómo que parece, es que no estabas seguro?-la voz de Kyle comenzó a perderse en la lejanía, acompañada de la risa de Link.

-Ufff, creo que después de esto me tomaré unas vacaciones y volveré a casa- dijo Liam, mirando de reojo a Sarah, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura.

-Mmm, puede que yo también necesite un pequeño descanso- dijo ella, sonriéndole tentadoramente.

Fuera de la tienda de campaña, el escenario era bastante movido. Tropas Hylians corriendo de un lado a otro y sus capitanes comunicando ordenes incesantemente. La caída de la ciudad estaba asegurada...

Link había logrado despistar a Kyle y había logrado escabullirse a lo alto de un risco cercano. Desde allí pudo ver el paisaje en su totalidad...Cientos de tiendas de campañas se arremolinaban a unos escasos kilómetros de las murallas de Luzania, y en medio, una batalla se estaba librando acabo.

Link se sentó, disfrutando el tacto de la hierba, de la brisa suave pero fría, y de la noche estrellada...Su mirada, melancólica, se posó en las estrellas...Un inmenso y brillante firmamento. Desenvainó su espada y, pasando su dedo por las inscripciones, recordó lo que su padre le dijo el día que le dio la espada, siete años atrás, el día de su partida.

"_Mantente firme y no dejes que lo que veas se apodere de tus pensamientos y sentimientos...Verás atrocidades y pasaras penurias...Pero todo empeora antes de mejorar, la cuestión, es que muchos no llegan a ver dicha mejora dado que sucumben antes...Por ello te pido que te mantengas fuerte hijo, vuelve entero a tu hogar...Y recuerda que pese a que la distancia puede ser enorme, el cielo es el mismo en todos los lados...Si te sientes perdido, observa el cielo y estarás en casa"_

Miró nuevamente al horizonte, al escenario de la batalla, agudizando el oído, y no oyó ni a los soldados, ni las explosiones...Lo que él oyó fue el grito de las mujeres y los niños cayendo bajo el mazo de la guerra y la violencia...De los inocentes...

Un nuevo lastre en su ya maltrecho corazón.

-No puedo, Padre...-.

"_Desde aquél instante, la poderosa y cálida luz de la antaño impresionante fortaleza de Luzania, se apagó para siempre...Y apenas quedaron las ruinas y el frío sentimiento de rencor y odio impregnando sus paredes...Desde aquél instante, Luzania se convirtió en la Capital Olvidada del Sur...Un lugar de muerte, culpa y dolor..."_

Continuará...

Capítulo 4: Este no es mi hogar...


	5. Cap extra 2:El Domador de vientos

La leyenda de Zelda: Caminos entrelazados

Capítulo especial 2: El domador de vientos.

( Cronológicamente situado en el marco de los siete años que transcurren entre la partida de Link junto a Arkeist de Ordón, y la caída de Luzania)

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que abandonara Ordón en compañía del General Arkeist. Según este, la ruta hacia el puesto de avanzada era bastante más corta de lo que a ellos les estaba llevando. Siempre que Link preguntaba el por qué, el soldado solo esbozaba una sonrisa y comentaba algo sobre admirar los parajes.

Link recordaba que la única vez en la que casi había estado a punto de obtener su respuesta fue en la capital Hylian, por la cual habían pasado porque el General había insistido en que el joven tuviese una pequeña entrevista con un sabio del Templo de la Luz...En ella, el sabio le puso una especie de prueba, en la cual estuvo cinco días meditando en el jardín del templo, sin comida ni bebida, ni moverse, lloviese, nevase o hiciese un viento realmente desapacible.

No fue sino hasta el amanecer del quinto día que el sabio pareció obtener su respuesta...Link apenas podía pensar, y sus fuerzas le abandonaron, y fue en aquél preciso instante cuando, al abrir los ojos, una ráfaga de viento azotó el jardín, y las hojas que había esparcido por el jardín, se revolvieron en el aire, arremolinándose alrededor del joven.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta...Viento...Extraño, muy extraño...¿ Es seguro que sea Hylian...?-.

El General, por más respuesta, asintió con la cabeza, maravillado ante el espectáculo que rodeaba al joven inconsciente...

-¿A dónde he de encaminarme...?-.

-Al sur, a los Bosques Perdidos...Allí encontrarás el Templo del Bosque...Si hay suerte, despertará sus habilidades allí- dijo el sabio, quien se dio media vuelta y se encaminó dentro del templo- Tened cuidado, General, aquél lugar es tan solo igualable por el Templo de la Sombra en lo referente al peligro que encarna...-.

De eso había pasado ya una semana y algunos días...Y el General de lo único que hablaba era de su familia y de su hija, Sarah Arkeist, quien, muy a disgusto de su madre, y para orgullo de su padre, había decidido alistarse en el ejército...Arkeist, que había dejado claro a Link que le llamase por su nombre, William, reía al recordar a su hija, y a menudo decía que a veces no sabía cómo debía tratar a Sarah, si como un varón o una fémina...

...

-Decidme, William, ¿a qué se debe este desvío de nuestro camino?-.

-Mmm, supongo que ya no echaras a correr si te lo digo- dijo entre carcajadas- Ya no podrás salir de este bosque sin mi ayuda-.

Link arqueó una ceja...Si salía corriendo no sería por estar en un bosque, si no por el conflicto en el que estaba a punto de inmiscuirse.

-Está bien muchacho, tranquilízate, solo bromeaba. Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo...? - dijo, mientras se tocaba la barbilla- Vale...¿Qué sabes de las Diosas, Link?-.

-Que eran tres, Din, Nayru y Farore, las Diosas de la fuerza, la sabiduría y el coraje, respectivamente. Crearon el mundo y a sus habitantes y, para dejar constancia de su existencia, dejaron tras de sí la Trifuerza, que se cree está en algún lugar de este mundo, en el Reino Sagrado...¿Qué tiene que ver la mitología con mi pregunta...?-.

-Poco a poco, pequeño granuja. Bien, veo que algo sabes, aunque te ha faltado algo...No eran tres, sino cuatro las Diosas...La Diosa Hylia fue la que quedó al cargo de nosotros, los seres mortales. Un conflicto se desató entre el cielo y los infiernos...La Diosa contra aquél al que las escrituras se refieren como el Heraldo...La Diosa ganó el conflicto, pero solo pudo encerrar a su enemigo. Ella había perdido casi todo su poder, así que decidió convertirse en mortal, para poder usar el poder que sus hermanas dejaron tras de sí, y que solo podía ser usado en manos mortales, en caso de que el Heraldo volviese a caminar sobre la tierra.- el soldado hizo una pausa para prender su pipa-Bien, el Heraldo volvió a despertar, y la lucha esta vez era a cara o cruz. La Diosa, junto a su Héroe Elegido, combatieron al demonio, y ganaron. Hylia, para evitar que los mortales volviesen a estar en desventaja, decidió dotar a unos pocos de lo que nosotros llamamos Dones. Estos estaban sujetos a los elementos, por lo que hay cuatro...Aunque hay sospechas de que en realidad son cinco. Estos son el agua, el viento, la tierra y el fuego...El quinto es la luz, aunque no hay información fiable sobre ello...-.

Link escuchaba atentamente la historia del General, aunque su pregunta seguía resonando en su cabeza como las campanas de la iglesia de Ordón en un amanecer resacoso.

-Bueno, y ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando pasamos por el Templo de la Luz, quería ver si tú eras un usuario del Don, o cómo lo definen los eruditos, un Adepto...Y no me equivocaba, eres un Adepto de Viento, Link...Por eso damos este...rodeo. Para visitar el Templo del Bosque, el lugar de peregrinaje de todos los Adeptos de Viento, allí despertaras tus habilidades, con un poco de suerte, y veremos cuál es tu fuerza innata-.

...

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentamente, el paraje boscoso había dejado de entretener al joven Lord, que no paraba de canturrear y contar chistes bastante malos al soldado de Hyrule, quien, a pesar de lo absurdo de estos, reía con agrado sabiendo que el estado de ánimo del joven seguía siendo positivo.

-¿Sabes, canijo, que en estos parajes hay un ente que domina el bosque a su propia voluntad? Por ello, si detecta un atisbo de amenaza, interna a los viajeros a sus profundidades, guiándolos a su posible final...También está la creencia de que no es sino una inteligencia colectiva...Unos niños eternos, los niños Kokiri los llaman los bardos...Unos seres de apariencia angelical, pero con la sabiduría de las eras...Seres peligrosos, sin duda alguna-.

Link había oído hablar de los Kokiri, pero lejos de asustarlo, le llamaban la atención poderosamente.

-Sí, algo había oído soldadito. A los bardos se les desata la lengua fácilmente tras unas cuantas pintas de buena cerveza...De hecho, una vez, oí que los niños Kokiri desterrados por sus semejantes, vagan por el bosque...Malditos, creo, y se les domina niños calavera. Pierden la conciencia de sí mismos, incapaces de recordar ni tan siquiera su nombre. Un terrible destino el suyo, vagando eternamente por los bosques cargando con la culpa y el desconocimiento- terció el joven, sorprendiendo, una vez más, al soldado.

-Sabes mucho...Para alguien que dormía en clases...-.

-Y así es, sin embargo, las historias de los viajeros, me llaman poderosamente la atención...¿Sabes que es la primera vez que salgo de los muros de Ordón para no volver en el mismo día? Padre nunca creyó conveniente llevarme con él cuando madre, Ganon y él salían de viaje...-.

El soldado miró con tristeza al joven. La primera vez que salía de su pequeño mundo, y lo hacía para ver muy pronto lo peor que el mundo tenía que ofrecerle...

...

Finalmente ambos hombres llegaron a su destino. El Templo del Bosque parecía abandonado, lo que más que un lugar de culto parecía una fortaleza, estaba cubierto por gruesas enredaderas que agrietaban las rocas que componían sus muros, y la escalera de entrada estaba derruida debido a las raíces de un árbol que había crecido cerca. Era una integración perfecta entre arquitectura y naturaleza...Era realmente difícil decir donde acababa el bosque y empezaba el templo, y viceversa.

-Bueno, jovencito, hasta aquí puedo llegar...Lo que has de buscar, se encuentra dentro del templo...Y has de ir solo- dijo, mientras desmontaba, bajaba su equipaje al suelo desde su caballo, y comenzaba a deshacerlo. Link desmontó e hizo lo propio.

-LLévate sólo una brujula, y memoriza bien hacia dónde te diriges en todo momento con ella, estos lugares son grandes y traicioneros, tu espada, agua y comida-.

Link tragó saliva...¿Por qué William hablaba como si fuese una despedida...?

-¿Es...peligroso?-.

El soldado miró al chico, se acercó a él y le agarró por los hombros.

-No te engañaré...Sí, lo és. Al menos este, los demás templos, de los cuales los Adeptos surgen con más frecuencia, están cuidados y con gente habitando dentro...Pero este, bueno, hace ya siglo y medio que no se vé a un Adepto de Viento...-dijo William- Ten cuidado, y si ves que es demasiado, no te arriesgues nunca y vuelve, ¿me entiendes?- el joven asintió- Bien, pues adelante, hijo del Viento-.

...

Acababa de terminar de escalar el muro en el cual se encontraba la puerta. La escalera estaba derruida, así que se las tuvo que ingeniar. Aprovechándose de las gruesas ramas de las plantas trepadoras, logró llegar a la entrada. Tras pisar con los dos pies y, aún sin soltarse de las ramas, cerciorarse de que esta aguantaría, asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Una oscuridad, que a él, sin motivo aparente, le parecía letal, le dio la bienvenida. Una oleada de viento proveniente del templo le golpeó la cara, trayéndole lo que le parecieron siniestros susurros. El joven se separó de la puerta, amedrentado.

-William, en mi zurrón hay un pequeño candelabro, y unas botellas de oleo, junto a algo de yesca y un pedernal...Alcánzamelos, aquí dentro no se ve nada de nada- dijo el joven, acercándose al extremo de la escalera derruida. Willíam hizo caso y se acercó al borde.

-Aquí tienes, muchacho-dijo, mientras Link se tumbaba sobre el borde y extendía el brazo hacia abajo, para poder coger lo que el soldado le ofrecía.

-Bueno, pues hasta ahora- susurró el joven, nervioso.

-Ánimo-.

El joven se incorporó y prendió la yesca, la acercó al candelabro y este se iluminó. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y se aventuró al interior de la oscuridad.

El templo tenía aún peor aspecto por dentro que por fuera. Los ornamentos estaban o rotos, o desmerecidos por el paso del tiempo, las telarañas lo cubrían casi todo y el incesante sonido de unas gotas de agua lejanas ponían el hilo musical a unas estancias abandonadas, oscuras y traicioneras...

El joven tragó saliva y continuó internándose hasta llegar a una puerta. Asió el tirador y lo giró, o lo intentó, una, dos, tres veces...La puerta no se movió del sitio. La golpeó con el hombro y esta cedió un poco, pero un sonido al otro lado de la puerta...Algo que parecía deslizarse, congeló el aliento del joven.

"_Oh, venga ya, será algún animal...No cedas al miedo ahora, no cedas_" pensó el joven, intentando tranquilizarse.

Cogió carrerilla y se lanzó contra la puerta. Esta salió despedida junto a su candelabro, y el joven, de repente, quedó atrapado en el aire.. La puerta cayó con gran estruendo en la sala, con el candelabro, que aún rodo unos cuantos metros más, derramando oleo, que comenzó a arder, dejando un reguero de fuego... La sala, por lo que el joven suponía, era el centro del templo. Era un lugar enorme, pero vacío de adornos y muebles, tan solo cuatro antorchas encendidas , con llamas de colores imposibles ,en torno a un altar se situaban en el centro, proporcionando un sinfín de sombras traicioneras en las paredes, sombras siniestras y en constante movimiento.

El joven se dispuso a moverse, pero no podía mover ni las piernas ni el brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? De repente, en la pared de su derecha, observó algo moviéndose sigilosamente, en la oscuridad. El joven intentó moverse una vez más, pero algo lo retenía. Eran telarañas, pero no eran normales, eran extremadamente fuertes. Link movió su brazo derecho a su espada, desenvainándola y cortando las hebras que sujetaban sus extremidades. Cayó al suelo, y rodó un par de veces hasta llegar al candelabro.

El joven asió su fuente de luz con vigor y lo orientó hacia donde había visto la posible amenaza. Lo que vio le helo la sangre. No era una, ni dos...Parecía haber una decena de seres...Eran similares a una araña...Pero de un tamaño descomunal...

El joven apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una de ellas se lanzó hacia él, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole soltar nuevamente su candelabro. Rodó sobre su costado y esquivó el ataque, tras lo cual, descargó una poderosa estocada sobre el ser. Este profirió un grito agónico y cayó, encogiendo sus patas.

De repente, una oleada de chillidos infernales se oyó por toda la sala, y los seres comenzaron a rodearle lentamente...

-William...¡William, ayúdame , por favor!-. gritó el joven, tras lo cual esquivó el ataque de uno de los seres, echándose atrás, volteando rápidamente, y justo a tiempo para repeler el ataque de otro.

El joven recibió un fuerte impacto en el costado, notando cómo su ropa y su carne se desgarraba...Le habían alcanzado. Cayó de bruces al suelo, la fuerza del ser era terrible. Link se llevó la mano al costado y soltó un pequeño quejido, su mano estaba tibia por la sangre que estaba derramando, y, de algún modo, supo que el olor de esta excitaba a las criaturas que lo estaban cercando.

Se incorporó, aún blandiendo la espada y maldijo por lo bajo a aquellos seres. El joven se dio cuenta de que lo estaban alejando poco a poco de la fuente de luz...y sin ver, estaba jodido.

El muchacho saltó a tiempo para esquivar las poderosas pinzas de otra de aquellas cosas, cayendo con el filo de su espada y todo su peso sobre el torso de la bestia, y rodando sobre el después.

Su vista se posó sobre dos de aquellos seres, que , profiriendo gritos agónicos, se retiraban hacía la oscuridad de sus túneles, excavados en las paredes...Se estaban quemando, debían haber pisado inconscientemente el charco de oleo que se produjo tras la caída del candelabro.

"_Eso es...Las prenderé fuego" _pensó, decidido. De repente, el joven comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia dos de esos seres, rodando entre ellos, e incorporándose de nuevo para seguir con su carrera. Otro de ellos le cerraba el paso al frente, atacándole en cuanto el joven se puso a tiro, tras lo cual éste esquivó hacia la izquierda y lanzó un poderoso mandoble horizontal, que mando al ser lejos y, posiblemente, muerto. Link rodó a tiempo de que otro le pasase a escasos centímetros. El enemigo estaba volviéndose más agresivo, y sus ataques más certeros...Ya no estaban jugando con la comida.

Sorpresivamente , y sin previo aviso, una de aquellas criaturas salió de las sombras y le derribó, quedando debajo de sus inmensas y poderosas patas. La araña comenzó a envolverle en su poderosa tela. Todo había acabado, su historia había finalizado antes de comenzar...Alzó la cabeza para ver, con gran miedo, como el resto de las criaturas se arremolinaban entorno a él, y la luz del candelabro se apagaba, al igual que su consciencia...

...

El joven abrió los ojos y comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza. No estaba muerto, pero por el dolor, casi hubiese deseado estarlo. Se encontraba colgando cabeza abajo del techo de la alta sala en la que había luchado anteriormente contra aquellas criaturas...Que ahora se encontraban observando, expectantes, aglomeradas en el suelo de la habitación...

"¿Y ahora...qué?" pensó el joven, aliviado en parte de que no se lo hubiesen comido aún, lo que, según su limitado raciocinio, aún le daba la posibilidad de salir airoso.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró una voz, que el joven percibió en un lugar cercano a su espalda.

-No acostumbro a decir mi nombre a desconocidos...Al menos no, sin que se presenten ellos antes...- terció el joven, desafiante. Algo que, tras acabar de hablar, le pareció poco acertado.

"Genial, ahora me mataran por bocazas..."

-¡Muchacho insolente...!Pero tienes razón, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibíamos visita, que olvidamos las normas de cortesía...Mi nombre es- dijo, mientras dos poderosas y, aun mas grandes que las anteriores si cabe, patas, le giraban para descubrir una enorme araña, que ocupaba prácticamente la totalidad de la sala- Mido...Y soy el rey de este lugar-.

-Mido...Mi nombre es Link Fon Alexander-.

-¿Link eh? Curioso, sí, muy curioso...Y bien, "Link", antes de que te despedacemos, ¿cuáles son tus asuntos en este Templo sagrado?- preguntó la voz, una voz profunda y la vez asexuada, o al menos eso pensó Link...Un susurro en la oscuridad.

-Hace poco me dijeron que soy un Adepto de Viento en el Templo de la Luz...Y también dijeron que este lugar es clave para despertar mis poderes...-.

La araña gigante avanzó agresivamente hacia él, dejando sus innumerables ojos a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico.

-¡Mientes! Hace siglos que se extinguieron los adeptos de viento...El último fue uno de nuestros hermanos- dijo la araña, enfurecida.

-Eh, solo digo lo que me han dicho, Ojazos...Nada mas-.

La araña comenzó a voltear el capullo en el que se encontraba prisionero el joven a gran velocidad.

-Insolente, además mentiroso...Demuestra tus palabras, o sé pasto de mis hermanas...- dijo Mido, mientras sus "hermanas" comenzaban a gritar, hambrientas, en el suelo de la sala.

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo!¡Por favor, tienes que creerme!- suplicó el joven.

La araña, por mas respuesta, cortó el hilo que suspendía al joven, precipitándole al fondo de la sala, donde se golpeó de costado y vio cómo aquellos seres comenzaban a avanzar hacia él, con los colmillos brillando en la oscuridad.

"No, no, no, no, no, no...¡NO!" pensó el joven, mientras cerraba los ojos, fuertemente...Tan solo una imagen pasó por la mente del joven, una imagen que siempre llevaría en su corazón...Y de repente, un vendaval violento cubrió la sala, librándole de sus ataduras y ayudándole a ponerse de pié.

Las arañas se lanzaron furiosas contra él, pero el joven las mandó contra las paredes a todas, con un gesto del brazo.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- la poderosa voz de Mido se oyó en toda la sala, y de repente, aquél viento furioso cesó. El joven Hylian cayó al suelo, agotado.

Notaba como perdía la consciencia y, de repente, creyó oír las voces de unos niños que reían jubilosamente...

...

-¡Eh, mirad...!¡Ya despierta!- dijo una voz infantil.

-Ya, es enorme...De verdad que sí...¡Y es muy guapo!- susurró una niña.

-Si...Me recuerda a..."él"-.

Link abrió los ojos lentamente, y una luz cegadora le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo rápidamente. Tras varios parpadeos y secarse un par de veces las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, por fin pudo ver. Un montón de ojitos curiosos se arremolinaban cerca de su cara.

-¡Qué ojos más azules...! Podría perderme meses enteros en ellos...- dijo una tercera voz, también de una niña.

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó el joven, mientras se incorporaba de golpe. Estaba rodeado de niños, y la sala en la que se encontraba, era la sala de las arañas, solo que estaba...Limpia ,y el aspecto ruinoso del lugar había cambiado por uno lujoso y ostentoso-¿¡Y las arañas...?¿Me habéis salvado vosotros...?- preguntó.

Los niños se miraron los unos a los otros, con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo cómplice en sus ojos...

-¡No había arañas!...Bueno, si, ¡un arañón!¿Eh ,Mido?- comentó una niña.

De repente, un joven saltó sobre la espalda del joven y comenzó a olisquearle...Y Link juraría que intentó morderle una oreja.

-No hay arañas, Link...Era una ilusión. No podemos dejar que cualquiera entre aquí, ¿sabes?-.

-Entonces...Si no era real, ¿por qué siento que me han dado una paliza?-.

-Real, era real, en tu cabeza...Poderosa arma, la mente, ¿eh?- rió Mido- Y arañas, si no me lo hubieses dicho, jamás hubiese sabido a que te enfrentaste...Cada uno ve...lo que ve, jejeje-.

Una de las niñas se abrazó a su pierna.

-Sí, Mido se enfrentó a una polilla gigante...¿Te imaginas, el Gran Rey Mido, acobardado ante una polilla?-.

-Ya, que divertido Kaylee, ¿no tienes labores que atender?...En fin, Link, sígueme por favor-.

"Me han engañado...unos niños" pensó el joven, para sí, avergonzado.

El joven y el Rey niño comenzaron a internarse por el templo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una especie de jardín...En él, tan solo había un pequeño banco y un árbol de cerezo blanco que daba sombra a este. El niño se sentó y le hizo indicaciones al joven para que lo acompañase.

-Bien, jovencito, es hora de que...¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó, frustrado, Mido.

-¿Me...acabas de llamar jovencito?- preguntó Link, entre risas.

-Sí, eso he hecho, de hecho, para mí aún eres apenas un niño...Tengo doscientos cincuenta y ocho años y diez meses-.

La respuesta del niño cayó como un balde de agua fría al joven, quién volteó, expectante, a ver la cara del niño.

-Eres...Eres un Kokiri, ¿verdad?- el rostro de Mido se tornó en uno de sorpresa.

-Vaya, eres menos tonto de lo que creía...-.

-Entonces...¿Los niños calavera también existen...?-. El Rey esbozó una sonrisa

-No, esos somos nosotros, que, muy de vez en cuando, salimos a asustar a los viajeros en el camino del sur...Así nos aseguramos que no se asienten en este bosque y aseguramos nuestra tranquilidad y supervivencia...¿Algo más que quieras saber...Para que dejes de interrumpirme?-.

-¡Sí...!Vosotros sois niños...¿Sabéis lo que hacen una mujer y un hombre para..?¡Eh!- Mido interrumpió a Link dándole un enorme capirotazo en la cabeza.

-Tan solo tenemos apariencia de niños...¿Lo entiendes?...A-p-a-r-i-e-n-c-i-a...- terció, sonrojado, el joven Rey- Bueno, basta de tonterías, lo que nos atañe aquí es que, en efecto, eres un Adepto de Viento. El último, me atrevería a decir...- dijo Mido, pensativo-¿Sabes que diferencia a los usuarios del Viento, de los demás usuarios de elementos...?- el joven negó con la cabeza- En que el Viento es destructivo...Arrasa la tierra, levanta las olas...El agua, el fuego y la tierra quedan a su merced...Pero también es fuente de vida, llena nuestros pulmones, alimenta la combustión de la lumbre que nos calienta, transmite las semillas de la vida en todas direcciones...Es vida y muerte...Destrucción y creación...Luz y oscuridad. Todo depende del uso que se le dé. Y el motivo de que los adeptos de Viento no existan ya, antes de que preguntes, es que fueron exterminados...El abuelo del actual Rey temió el poder de estos, y los mando exterminar...Ejecutarlos. Un craso error, del que se dio cuenta tarde-.

-Ya veo...Entonces, ¿ no seré perseguido yo también por ser un usuario?- peguntó el joven, alarmado.

El Rey rió con ganas ante el alarmismo del joven.

-No...Esos tiempos barbáricos pasaron...Es más, me atrevería a decir que el Rey Johannes estará encantado de conocer que un Adepto de Viento está entre sus filas, y aun más que es hijo de su gran amigo Leonard- Mido volvió a reír ante la cara de asombro del joven- Ah, mi niño, creo que he sido demasiado exacto en mis afirmaciones...Pero, qué clase de Rey sería si no conociese lo que sucede a mi alrededor, ¿eh?-.

Link tragó saliva...De repente, se sintió pequeño ante el niño...Realmente hablaba como un adulto, lo cual, a Link, le resultaba extremadamente contradictorio...Era casi como ver a un recién nacido planificando una batalla con astucia.

-Bueno, pues he de decir que, aunque, y extrañamente, encuentro agradable tu compañía, el soldadito de ahí fuera está comenzando a preocuparse, y creo que no tardará en entrar a por ti...Y no puedo dejar que nos vea...Así que he de pedirte que guardes el secreto de lo que aquí has encontrado...- dijo, seriamente.

-Preocupado...¿Cuanto llevo aquí...?-.

-Cinco días...Durmiendo a pierna suelta. Es agradable ver dormir a alguien sin que ronque. Y si me vas a preguntar por tus habilidades, ya has despertado el vendaval de tu interior...Ahora todo está en tu mano...Y recuerda que el viento fluye de ti, tu estado de ánimo, tus sentimientos...Todo influye, así que aprende a domarte a ti mismo, y domarás los vientos...-.

Link se levantó del banco, limpiando un poco el polvo que había quedado adherido a sus ropas, e hizo una reverencia, con un ligero aire burlón, ante el Rey niño.

-Ha sido un honor...Majestad-.

-El honor es mío, domador de vientos- dijo el Rey, inclinando un poco su infantil cabecita, tras lo cual desapareció, dejando atrás a un joven perplejo, y un pequeño paquete. Link lo recogió, y se dispuso a abrirlo, antes de abandonar el recinto del Templo.

...

La luz del sol cegó al joven, mientras salía de la oscuridad del Templo. Era agradable volver a sentir el viento en la cara, después de unos días a oscuras.

-¡Por las barbas de mi abuelo!Chico, me tenías preocupado...- gritó William, que corrió al encuentro del muchacho, mientras este descendía por las enredaderas-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro!...Ha debido ser duro, estás hecho una porquería-.

El joven volteó a ver al soldado, y sonriendo, le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.

-Lo normal, arañas, duendes, algún que otro dragón...Pero eso fue solo el primer día, los otros cuatro los pasé calentando la cama de una hermosa muchacha- bromeó el joven, intentando no reírse de la contrariada expresión del soldado- Encontré lo que buscaba, pero me llevó algún tiempo comprender lo que decía...- dijo el joven.

-Entonces, ¿ has aprendido a usar tu elemento?- inquirió William, esperanzado. El joven negó con la cabeza, causando que el soldado maldijera por lo bajo.

-Lo he despertado, ahora...Lo siento conmigo, pero me llevará algún tiempo aprender a usarlo-.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza y, tras preparar el equipaje de ambos( Link se percató de la falta de su candelabro, soltando un gruñido de frustración) abandonaron el bosque para no volver jamás...O eso pensaba Link...

...

-Otra vez-.

-¡Venga ya!¡ Llevo toda la mañana practicando!- dijo el joven, completamente desanimado.

-Llevas toda la mañana intentándolo y ,hasta ahora, lo único que has conseguido ha sido romper mi pipa, barrer el suelo con una ráfaga de aire y meterme polvo en el ojo...¡Concéntrate muchacho!- gritó William.

-No pidas imposibles, William- dijo un joven.

Link miró furioso al propietario de esa voz. Liam, un muchacho de Ordón que él conocía, y junto a él estaban Kyle, el hermano de Liam, y Sarah, quién, por cierto, le miraba tentadoramente.

Kyle era un muchacho alto y fuerte, de hecho, Link calculaba que cada uno de sus brazos debían ser del contorno de sus muslos, su pelo castaño y corto, despuntado, y unos enormes ojos color miel...Las damas lo veían atractivo.

Y luego estaba Sarah, una muchacha hermosa y esbelta, con un cuerpo moldeado por el ejercicio, y una mirada felina adornaba sus ojos color esmeralda, que contrastaban con sus cabellos lisos y de color azabache.

-¿No es envidia eso que detecto, Liam? No te preocupes, pequeñín...Seguro que alguna vez alguien te prestará atención- comentó Sarah, riéndose.

-Debí dejar que el hermano de Illia y sus amigotes le hiciesen un favor a esa cara tuya...- dijo Link. De repente, algo impactó fuertemente en la cara del joven.

-No te distraigas, al lío. Y en cuanto a vosotros, tenía entendido que el General Solidor os encargó limpiar los barracones por el alboroto que montasteis ayer en la cena- dijo William.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a abandonar el lugar sin ganas, quejándose en voz baja. Y, antes de desaparecer, Sarah dedicó otra de "aquellas miradas", como Link, Liam y Kyle habían decidido llamarlas, a Link, quién se ruborizo, para entretenimiento de la muchacha.

-Hasta ahora...Link- dijo, mientras desaparecía entre las tiendas de campaña. William suspiró, frustrado, mientras miraba el sitio por el que Sarah había abandonado el lugar.

-Diosas, protegednos de las mujeres...- dijo, causando la risa del joven- Bien Link, otra vez...-.

...

"Y así fueron pasando los años, Link adquirió gran destreza en el uso de la espada y su elemento, el viento. Tanto es así, que a la edad de diecinueve años, el Rey de Hyrule, ahora su hermano, les concedió el título de Generales a él y a sus tres inseparables camaradas. Las batallas de los Cuatro de Hyrule, como comenzaron a llamarles, se narraban en todos los territorios Hylians y su coraje era tal que hacía que, incluso entre las más pulcras damas, se oyesen suspiros de anhelo.

No obstante, el peso de la guerra, comenzó a acusar el corazón del joven quién, para la edad de veintitrés años, ya arrastraba un gran pesar sobre su corazón...El peso de la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Y todo esto nos lleva al momento actual, el momento de la caída del Muro de Hielo, cómo era conocida la barrera mágica que protegía la ciudad-fortaleza de Luzania.

...

7 años después...

El fragor de la batalla causaba un hipnótico ritmo en el corazón del joven, que se abría paso entre las murallas de la ciudad sitiada, espada en mano, combatiendo con todo soldado defensor que se cruzaba...Su velocidad con la espada, sus ojos azules fríos como el corazón del océano, su temeridad y su valor eran reconocidos en todos los dominios del Imperio de Hyrule, los bardos cantaban exaltadas odas a su persona y a sus tres amigos...Eran conocidos como los Cuatro del Viento...Liam, el Torbellino, su hermano Kyle, el Huracán, Sarah, la Brisa, y finalmente, Link, el Vendaval...Los cuatro generales de Hyrule.

-Esto se está caldeando, Link- gritó Liam, que se encontraba justo detrás de él- Kyle y Sarah deberían estar a unos veinte metros delante nuestra...Más vale que nos demos prisa en encontrar la fuente de la barrera, o nos atraparan-.

Link apremió el paso. La centenaria ciudad de Luzania era la única ciudad del Imperio Gaelliano que permanecía en pie tras siete años de guerra...El último bastión que resistía ante las incesantes oleadas Hylianas desde hacía años...Unas semanas atrás, los dirigentes del ejercito habían recibido un soplo de unos espías, revelando que la ciudad resistía gracias a una barrera mágica que estaba activa veinticuatro horas al día, mantenida por un equipo especializado de hechiceros arcanos que se relevaban cada doce horas...En el centro de la ciudad fortaleza.

Y allí era donde se encontraban los cuatro, que habían logrado meterse en la ciudadela gracias a la influencia de los espías, que habían logrado introducirlos en una caravana de esclavos.

-¡Link, Liam!¿Nos echáis un cable?- gritó Sarah.

Ella y Kyle habían sido rodeados por lanceros, y encontraban dificultades esquivando los ataques de estos. Link saltó sobre estos, reduciéndolos sin esfuerzo.

-Kyle, creo que te estás haciendo mayor...- dijo Link, soltando una pequeña carcajada- Sigamos, antes de que vengan más-.

-Mayor yo...Cómo te coja te voy a dar yo edad, pequeño sinvergüenza- bramó Kyle, lo que provocó la risa de los otros tres.

Empezaron a oírse gritos y gente corriendo por el pasillo que quedaba a sus espaldas.

-Será mejor que terminemos esto de una vez...Es aquí, justo detrás de esta puerta- terció Link.

-Menos mal...Estaba ya harto de subir escaleras...Y cómo digas otra cosa referente a mi edad, te corto lo único que te diferencia de las mujeres, cara de niño- le dijo a Link.

Link sonrió, y abrió la puerta de par en par. Los hechiceros se encontraban situados rodeando lo que parecía una especie de orbe cristalino, que emanaba una tenue luz verde...Era el generador de la barrera.

Los cuatro guerreros saltaron sobre los hechiceros antes de que estos les lanzasen algún encantamiento, y los redujeron, cortando la conexión mágica que los unía al orbe, y por ende, eliminando la barrera mágica.

Liam asomó la cabeza por la puerta por la que habían entrado, ya que parecía que era el único modo de salir...A no ser que quisiesen saltar por el balcón. Con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta y comenzó a hacer señas para que le pasasen cosas para bloquearla.

-De puta madre, atrapados- refunfuñó Sarah, mientras ayudaba a Liam a colocar objetos pesados.

-¿Atrapados?...Y un cuerno, abrid la puerta y dejad que sume puntos a mi cuenta personal- dijo Kyle.

-Hermano...¿Por una puta vez no podrías usar el cerebro? Somos cuatro y tras esta puerta hay toooodo un regimiento cabreado esperando a ponernos la mano encima...- gritó Liam.

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada...Sus compañeros realmente eran únicos.

-Caballeros, por favor, que clase de líder sería si no hubiese barajado esta posibilidad...Me ofendéis, en serio- dijo el joven rubio, mientras sacaba un pequeño cristal verde de sus alforjas.

-Oh, no...No, no y no...Nada de teletransportarnos, luego no puedo ir al baño regularmente en días...Y soy un hombre de costumbres- terció Kyle.

Liam y Sarah intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras ponerse detrás de Kyle sin que este se diese cuenta, asieron cada uno de un brazo a este y, junto a Link, usaron el cristal juntos.

La sala se desdibujo para los cuatro y, pronto, comenzaron a sentir como algo los arrastraba de manera violenta mientras el escenario cambiaba velozmente ante sus ojos.

-¡No os soltéis, o a saber dónde podemos acabar!- recordó Link.

-¡Esto ha sido a traición, si llego a saber que metías ese maldito Viento de Faroe en tus alforjas, te hubiese dicho que te metieses la misión por el culo, malnacido!- bramó Kyle, ganándose una risotada por parte de Link.

De repente, los cuatro guerreros aparecieron en el centro de lo que parecía una tienda de campaña.

-Bueno, pues parece que coloqué bien la piedra de origen...-dijo Link, mirando de reojo a Kyle mientras salía de la tienda. Kyle comenzó a seguirle, con un gesto de horror en su cara.

-Eh tu, espera cara niño..¿Cómo que parece, es que no estabas seguro?-la voz de Kyle comenzó a perderse en la lejanía, acompañada de la risa de Link.

-Ufff, creo que después de esto me tomaré unas vacaciones y volveré a casa- dijo Liam, mirando de reojo a Sarah, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura.

-Mmm, puede que yo también necesite un pequeño descanso- dijo ella, sonriéndole tentadoramente.

Fuera de la tienda de campaña, el escenario era bastante movido. Tropas Hylians corriendo de un lado a otro y sus capitanes comunicando ordenes incesantemente. La caída de la ciudad estaba asegurada...

Link había logrado despistar a Kyle y había logrado escabullirse a lo alto de un risco cercano. Desde allí pudo ver el paisaje en su totalidad...Cientos de tiendas de campañas se arremolinaban a unos escasos kilómetros de las murallas de Luzania, y en medio, una batalla se estaba librando acabo.

Link se sentó, disfrutando el tacto de la hierba, de la brisa suave pero fría, y de la noche estrellada...Su mirada, melancólica, se posó en las estrellas...Un inmenso y brillante firmamento. Desenvainó su espada y, pasando su dedo por las inscripciones, recordó lo que su padre le dijo el día que le dio la espada, siete años atrás, el día de su partida.

"Mantente firme y no dejes que lo que veas se apodere de tus pensamientos y sentimientos...Verás atrocidades y pasaras penurias...Pero todo empeora antes de mejorar, la cuestión, es que muchos no llegan a ver dicha mejora dado que sucumben antes...Por ello te pido que te mantengas fuerte hijo, vuelve entero a tu hogar...Y recuerda que pese a que la distancia puede ser enorme, el cielo es el mismo en todos los lados...Si te sientes perdido, observa el cielo y estarás en casa"

Miró nuevamente al horizonte, al escenario de la batalla, agudizando el oído, y no oyó ni a los soldados, ni las explosiones...Lo que él oyó fue el grito de las mujeres y los niños cayendo bajo el mazo de la guerra y la violencia...De los inocentes...

Un nuevo lastre en su ya maltrecho corazón.

-No puedo, Padre...-.

"Desde aquél instante, la poderosa y cálida luz de la antaño impresionante fortaleza de Luzania, se apagó para siempre...Y apenas quedaron las ruinas y el frío sentimiento de rencor y odio impregnando sus paredes...Desde aquél instante, Luzania se convirtió en la Capital Olvidada del Sur...Un lugar de muerte, culpa y dolor..."

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 4: Regreso a casa

Hola^^! Bueno, primero que nada quería agradecer a todos aquellos/as que me han estado brindando su apoyo, siguiendo mi historia y dejando rewiews, a todos ellos/as , gracias de todo corazón, sin vuestros/as comentarios posiblemente me hubiese desanimado y hubiese dejado colgada la historia. Y ahora una doble disculpa, la primera por la tardanza en actualizar, y la segunda por presentarme con un capítulo flojo desde mi punto de vista, para como me han ido saliéndo los demás( de verdad que he intentado mejorarlo, pero esto es lo mejor que ha salido de todo cuanto he escrito). Así que lo siento, pero aseguro que lo que está por venir, es mejor que todo cuanto llevo, bajo mi punto de vista siempre claro está, ya que aunque llevo ya cinco...¿Son cinco, no? capítulos, la verdadera aventura aún esta por arrancar, y espero que logre crear en vosotros/as las mismas sensaciones que a mi me produjo al escribirla. Un saludo y, una vez más, gracias.

Ian Leonhearth

La leyenda de Zelda: Caminos entrelazados

Capítulo 4: Regreso a casa

"Cuando por fin regresas a tu tierra, descubres que no era tu vieja casa lo que extrañabas, sino a ti mismo"

...

_El joven abrió los ojos, alguien le estaba llamando. La luz solar le cegó, así que llevo su mano a su cara, con objetivo de tapar sus ojos._

_-Siempre igual...Las cosas más hermosas son aquellas que, aunque las tenga delante, no puedo ver...- susurró._

_-Pues quita la mano de delante de tu cara y abre bien los ojos, soldadito...- susurró una voz que el joven conocía muy bien. El joven abrió los ojos y sonrió, al ver a la hermosa muchacha que lo acompañaba. Sus lisos cabellos de tonos rojizos jugaban con el viento y, su hermosa cara estaba orientada hacia el joven. _

_-Ah, siempre constatando lo obvio, ¿no?-._

_La joven rió ante el comentario, y se recostó sobre el torso del soldado. Acercó una mano a su cara y comenzó a acariciarle._

_-¿Cuándo volveré a verte...?-._

_-Nos destinan a Luzania, y por lo que sé, es un sitio que no caerá fácilmente...Quizá en unos meses pueda estar de regreso. Y cuando vuelva, será para quedarme...Así que...- dijo el joven, mientras se levantaba suavemente y se arrodillaba frente a la muchacha- He de preguntarte algo-._

_La joven le miró con asombro y, cogiéndole la mano con infinito cariño, le instó a continuar._

_-No soy muy dado a este tipo de cosas, pero si puedo decir que, a tu lado, he encontrado algo que llevaba largo tiempo buscando...Paz, cariño, comprensión...Todas aquellas cosas que siempre he anhelado, y nunca había encontrado...Hasta hoy. Por ello, ¿te casarías conmigo a mi regreso...? Si no quieres lo entenderé...- la joven colocó un dedo sobre la boca del joven, haciéndole callar. Y sonrió, una sonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora, tras lo cual, retirando el dedo que todavía estaba en su boca, acercó su rostro al de él, y lo besó con ternura._

_-Mi respuesta es sí, Link...Desde que te conocí, has tenido mi corazón en tus manos-._

_Link estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía._

_-Pero...Me gustaría quedarme aquí, en Koholint...Me siento muy unida a la gente de aquí y...- esta vez era el turno del joven para interrumpir._

_-A lo largo de mis viajes, si algo he aprendido, es que el hogar está donde reside el corazón...Y ese lugar es este, a tu lado, ya sea en Ordón o aquí, en Koholint...Mi hogar está a tu lado. Claro está que antes de volver aquí, iré a mi antiguo hogar, a reunirme con mi hermano y su esposa, aún he de darles la enhorabuena...Veré a mis padres y, tras todo eso, volveré a tu lado, para no volver a marcharme-._

_La joven esta vez se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle la mejilla repetidamente, causando las risas del soldado. Y así, tras un rato de cosquillas y besos inocentes, ambos quedaron tumbados sobre la hierba, observando el atardecer sobre el océano._

_-Link...Despierta...-susurró la dulce voz de mujer._

_...LoZ..._

-Despierta ya...¡Demonios, arriba cara de niño!- gritó Kyle, propinándole una patada al joven, haciéndole rodar por la hierba. Link, por más respuesta, quedó boca arriba, mirando a Kyle con cara de pocos amigos.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de levantarme siempre de maneras locas y extrañas...-.

Kyle rió de buena gana, llamando la atención de sus otros dos compañeros. Liam miró a Link desde su posición, sin moverse, mientras que Sarah se acercó a Kyle y le dio la enhorabuena mientras le acompañaba en su risa.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban de muy buen humor, se encontraban a tan solo medio día de la Ciudadela de Hyrule...Estaban en casa.

-La verdad es que has perdido el toque, hermanito...Creo que la vez que más me reí fue aquella vez en la que usaste agua hirviendo y la pusiste debajo de su litera...Se empeñó en que saldríamos todos ardiendo y no quería que nos metiésemos entre las sabanas..- dijo Liam, entre risas.

-¡Sí! Que en cuanto nos metimos y vio que no pasaba nada, se metió él y otra vez se quemó- terminó Sarah, riendo con aquella característica , e impropia de señoritas, risa suya.

Link se sentó, malhumorado...Aunque se le pasó en cuanto vio la majestuosa silueta del Castillo de Hyrule en el horizonte. Los otros tres se sentaron junto a él, mientras Kyle repartía lo poco que les quedaba de comida entre todos.

-Es casi como una ilusión...¿eh? Después de todo lo que hemos visto...No sé a vosotros, pero a mí esta paz se me hace tan...tan perfecta, que casi parece un sueño- susurró Liam, con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

Los otros tres hicieron un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mientras observaban como la silueta de aquello que habían luchado por proteger se recortaba en el horizonte, iluminado por los colores del amanecer.

...LoZ...

La joven reina se hallaba en sus aposentos, observando la ciudadela desde su balcón, con gesto triste. Siete años, siete años llevaba reinando sobre Hyrule junto a su esposo...Si es que se le podía llamar así. Apenas hablaban ya, la ternura y la nobleza que le caracterizan, se fueron consumiendo con el tiempo, al igual que las atenciones que le dedicaba.

Ahora la joven tenía suerte si este la acompañaba algún día en uno de sus innumerables paseos por los jardines de palacio. Lo cierto era que se sentía sola...Tan solo las visitas de Liliana le aligeraban el corazón un poco...Incluso lograba sonreír.

Ambas cargaban un peso sobre su corazón...Ella la soledad, y Liliana el desconocimiento...Su hijo, Link, estaba en el frente y no tenía noticias suyas...Tan solo lo que sabía el resto, sus logros y proezas...Pero no cómo estaba él...Link, había llegado a odiarlo durante su juventud, pero lo cierto es que, ahora, los recuerdos de sus travesuras también lograban sacarle alguna sonrisa a la reina, cuando tenía tiempo de recordar.

Habían pasado tantas cosas...La desaparición de su padre en combate, las constantes reuniones para planificar batallas de su marido, y la desesperación de su pueblo...Así era, la ambición de Ganondorf obligaba a destinar la gran mayoría de los recursos al aspecto bélico de la administración...Y dado el gran coste de estos asuntos, subió los impuestos, creando mucha pobreza con ello...

Estaban ganando territorios, a costa del bienestar de su pueblo...¿Era eso correcto...?

-¿Mi Señora?...Su Majestad Ganondorf requiere su presencia en el Hall Principal-alguien llamando a la puerta logro sacar a Zelda de sus pensamientos

-Gracias por avisarme, Malón. Enseguida iré- dijo, mientras abría la puerta, saludando a su criada...Aunque por encima de todo, su amiga desde la infancia.

...

-¡Mi niña!- dijo Liliana, mientras corría a su encuentro, abrazándola.

-Liliana...¿A ti también te ha convocado Ganondorf?-

-Sí, y a Leonard...Algo extraño pasa, pero no creo que sea malo...Mi hijo parece no caber en sí de gozo...¿Me pregunto qué...?- El sonido de un soldado anunciando a voz en grito la llegada de alguien interrumpió a Liliana.

-Mi Señor, en su puerta, solicitando audiencia con vos, se encuentra Link Fon Alexander, General de los Ejércitos de Hyrule- anunció, con orgullo. La expresión de Liliana se volvió en una de asombro atenuada con felicidad...Al igual que la de Leonard.

Ganondorf comenzó a recorrer con prisa, casi corriendo, las escaleras hacia abajo, con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

-¡A qué esperáis, hacedle pasar!¡Vamos, vamos!-.

La puerta se abrió y un joven, oculto bajo una capa de viaje, entró en la sala. Ganondorf corrió hacia él y, tras observar el rostro del joven, aún oculto tras la capucha, le abrazó con inmensa alegría.

-¡Sabía que ya eras libre de tus obligaciones, pero no cuando volverías, hermano!¡Que preparen un banquete para esta noche, los mejores alimentos y los mejores vinos han de estar en la mesa!¡Mi hermano, héroe de Hyrule, ha regresado!- dijo mientras le soltaba y, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro, le guiaba hasta donde se encontraban Leonard, Liliana y Zelda.

El joven llegó al pie de la escalera y, retirándose la capucha, alzó el rostro, para mirar directamente a los ojos de su padre.

-He vuelto, padre- dijo el joven, casi en un susurro.

Ambos, Liliana y Leonard, abrazaron efusivamente al joven, mientras la joven reina observaba. Había cambiado...Era más alto que ella, su rostro aún poseía rasgos afeminados, algo muy atractivo en un hombre, según su punto de vista, pero todo aquello palidecía en cuanto le mirabas a los ojos...La tristeza que percibió en ellos de joven se había evaporado...Junto a toda emoción, ahora eran fríos y oscuros...Habían dejado de ser de un azul celeste a convertirse en un espejo del color del corazón del océano. Su voz era profunda, aunque, a juicio de ella, poseía un tono tranquilizador...

El joven se retiró del efusivo abrazo de sus padres y dirigió su mirada hacia la de la joven, tras lo cual, acercándose a su posición, se arrodilló.

-Mi señora-.

-He oído vuestras hazañas...He de daros las gracias por vuestro encomiable valor, joven héroe...Y ahora, dejémonos de formalidades, ceporro- el joven esbozó una sonrisa cansada, y se incorporó.

-Me alegro de volver a verte...Niña consentida-.

-Bueno, hermanito- dijo Ganondorf- ¿Nos entretendréis esta noche con los relatos de vuestras hazañas...? Quiero decir, sé de buena tinta vuestras heroicidades, pero siempre es grato conocerlas desde el punto de vista del héroe...Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿ no te acompañan tus tres compañeros?-.

-Liam y Kyle regresaron a Ordón, y creo que Sarah fue con ellos...Estaban muy contentos de volver a casa...-.

-Sin embargo, a ti no te noto demasiado alegre...¿Pasa algo hermano...?- dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y mirándole con preocupación. El joven negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso...Pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo en Hyrule...Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención-.

...

El joven había logrado zafarse de las constantes atenciones de su familia, no le era agradable que le recordasen sus actos "heroicos", como se referían a sus hazañas...Y mucho menos que le recordasen el infierno por el que había pasado.

Héroe le llamaban, un asesino era la definición que el joven tenía para sí mismo, la que creía que le describía mejor. Si había algo que había aprendido en el conflicto, es la desdibujada línea que separa el bien y el mal, la ambigüedad de tales conceptos...Si es que existían realmente...Y de ser así, ¿qué era la correcto y qué lo equivocado...?

Con frecuencia recordaba unas palabras que su mentor, el General Arkeist, ya retirado, le solía decir.

"_No sabremos jamás las repercusiones de nuestros actos, tan solo el tiempo se ocupará de elevarnos al panteón de los héroes, o de condenarnos a ser parias en la historia de las eras..."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La noche no se hizo esperar y el castillo se iluminó de forma magistral. La decoración era perfecta, no había nada fuera de lugar y había de todo, sin escatimar, pero tampoco en abundancia...Era algo equilibrado, pensó el joven, quién inmediatamente atribuyó el mérito a Zelda. No creía que su hermano perdiese el tiempo con tamañas trivialidades.

El joven se detuvo ante la puerta del gran comedor, que permanecía cerrada. La hipocresía de la nobleza, sus sonrisas falsas y sus pretenciosos diálogos le esperaban...Había dormido entre bestias antes, pero la cena que hoy había de afrontar sería, sin duda, un desfile de hienas.

El joven abrió la puerta y miró a su hermano, quien se levantó de su silla y le instó a acercarse, a sentarse en su mesa. Link se encaminó a ocupar el lugar que se le había designado, a la izquierda de su hermano, mientras sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él.

-¡Señores!-exclamó Ganondorf-¡Sed testigos del regreso de mi hermano, que vuelve bañado en gloria de los campos de batalla del sur!¡El conquistador de Luzania!-.

La multitud vitoreó al joven, que sentía nauseas y un profundo malestar, desencadenado por el recuerdo de aquella ciudad...¿Cuánta gente murió por su culpa...?¿A cuántos infantes había dejado huérfanos, a merced de las burlas del destino...?

Link recobró su compostura, y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa falsa...Al fin y al cabo, tras esta noche, regresaría junto a su amada y se olvidaría para siempre de las intrigas y falsedades de la nobleza.

El joven llegó al lado de Ganondorf, quién abrazó a Link efusivamente.

-Hermano, no sabes cómo ansiaba el momento de volver a tenerte a mi lado- le susurró, mientras hacía indicaciones de que se sentase-¡Hoy es un día glorioso!-

Y así fue transcurriendo la cena, multitud de preguntas fueron lanzadas al joven general, que respondió estoicamente a cada una de ellas.

-Hermano- susurró- decidme, dejémonos de batallas y matanzas, lo que me interesa es...Bueno, ya sabes...¿Has encontrado a alguien...? Si sabes a lo que me refiero- guió un ojo Ganondorf.

Link sonrió, esta vez de verdad, y acercó su rostro aún más al de su hermano.

-Lo he hecho, hermano. Mi prometida Marín y, oh, debes verla, solo su recuerdo me hechiza de tal modo que soy incapaz de pensar con claridad, y a menudo me encuentro rememorando los tres meses que pasé a su lado...- dijo, sonriendo.

Ganondorf asintió, complacido ante la felicidad de su hermano.

-Me parece que dentro de poco habremos de hospedar otro enlace bajo el amparo de las Diosas...¿Y decidme, cómo la conociste? ¿Y de donde es..?- de repente, Link sintió cómo si su hubiese recuperado su vida...Su hermano seguía poseyendo esa luz cálida que tanto le había fascinado de joven...Su personalidad seguía siendo la misma.

-La conocí debido a una metedura de pata del general Arkeist, bueno, de su hija más bien. Verás, se suponía que debíamos dejar atrás Termina navegando hacia el Oeste, a través del archipiélago de las diosas...Sin embargo, debido a un error del que ni siquiera me acuerdo, bendito error, por cierto, acabamos volviendo a tierra, esta vez en territorio ya conquistado, concretamente, en Koholint...Allí la conocí y, verás fue divertido por que est...¿Hermano?- Link se asustó, la cara de su hermano palideció al oír mencionar la isla de Koholint...-¿Hermano, que pasa?-.

-Koholint...¿Koholint has dicho...?-

-En efecto, la insté a que se mudase a Ordón, pero no desea marcharse, de hecho, partiré hacia allí tan pronto como pueda-.

Ganondorf se recostó sobre su silla, alejándose de Link, que seguía recostado sobre el brazo derecho de su silla. La expresión del monarca era indescifrable, mezcla de horror y tristeza.

De repente la voz de Liliana se hizo oír, proveniente de la zona situada a la derecha de Zelda, quién siguió la mirada de Liliana, hacia su esposo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ganondorf?-.

El joven siguió sin responder, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Link sintió cómo su padre, que se había sentado a su izquierda, le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-¿Que ha pasado, Link?- susurró Leonard.

-No lo sé, estábamos hablando animadamente sobre mi prometida- su padre esbozó una sonrisa- y al mencionar que era de Koholint de repente su estado de ánimo cambió a este- su padre miró fijamente a Link, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Link, escúchame bien- dijo, susurrando, mientras se acercaba para abrazarle- Mi niño...La isla de Koholint...Fue arrasada completamente hace dos semanas...Había rastro de insurgentes Luzanianos y...- Link se levantó de inmediato, dirigiendo una mirada incrédula a su padre.

-¡Insurgentes!¡Arrasada!...No es posible...No puede ser...Yo mismo me cercioré de limpiar la zona de enemigos...Los hombres de Koholint marcharon junto a nosotros rumbo a Luzania...¡Solo quedaron allí ancianos, mujeres y niños!- dijo, mientras corría hacia la salida del salón, con intención de dejar el castillo y dirigirse a Koholint...Debían estar gastándole una broma pesada...

Arrasada...Su Marín...De repente, su recuerdo, ya no le vestía la cara con una sonrisa, si no que alimentaba el llanto y el desazón que ahora mismo le sacudían el alma.

...

Ganondorf permanecía pálido...Su hermano acababa de desaparecer tras las puertas del comedor, dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.

Sentía deseos de correr detrás de su hermano e intentar consolarle, como tantas veces había hecho de niño...Pero, ¿cómo consolar a alguien, cuando la causa del dolor de esa persona es un mismo...?

Ganondorf ordenó a sus sirvientes que despidieran a sus invitados y le dejasen a solas con su familia...Ahora mismo les necesitaba más que nunca.

...

Cuándo los últimos invitados se hubieron marchado, las miradas interrogantes de Zelda y Liliana se reunieron con las miradas angustiadas de Leonard y Ganondorf. La reina reposo su mano sobre la de su marido.

-Querido, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó, preocupada, con voz suave. Ganondorf miró a su amada y se levantó, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-Sucede que acabo de perder a mi hermano...Diosas, he hecho algo horrible...-dijo, mientras se retiraba.

Zelda le siguió con la mirada, y después posó su vista sobre Leonard, indicándole silenciosamente que explicase la situación.

-Al parecer, nuestro hijo se prometió a una joven...Una joven que residía en Koholint. Ganondorf mandó arrasar aquella aldea...Se supone que había insurgentes Luzanianos allí-.

-¿ Se supone...O los había?- inquirió la reina..

-No lo sé...No se convocó el consejo para tomar esa decisión, fue una decisión del Rey...-.

De repente el pesar de Link se abrió paso en los corazones de la joven reina y de la madre de ambos hermanos, quién veía venir una tragedia.

...

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la partida de Link del castillo. Ganondorf no hacía más que pasear por el castillo con la mirada perdida, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Liliana había pasado las últimas noches llorando por su hijo, siendo observada en la distancia por su marido, Leonard, quien compartía el pesar de su amada, a la vez que se preguntaba las repercusiones que tendría este suceso en los dos hermanos...

Zelda también había derramado lágrimas, el rostro del joven general no se le iba de la cabeza...No podía imaginar el sufrimiento de Link, enterarse así de un suceso tan horroroso...Su marido también ocupaba sus pensamientos, ¿arrasar una aldea por atrapar a unos cuantos milicianos desorganizados y sin patria...? No parecía una forma de proceder correcta, y mucho menos, algo que haría él...Sin embargo los hechos estaban ahí...

"_La rueda del destino ha comenzado a girar. Actos pasados que repercutirán directamente en el presente, antiguos lazos de afecto que se tensarán ,si no romperán...El destino es caprichoso, dicen, sin embargo, ¿acaso no son nuestros actos los que definen tal destino...?"_

La joven suspiró, observando el firmamento, mientras, por primera vez en su vida, sus pensamientos y mejores deseos estaban encaminados a aquel que había llegado a aborrecer en su juventud...

…...

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, haciendo que el océano que se abría ante él se tiñese de un color anaranjado y melancólico. El joven se encontraba en lo alto de un acantilado, sus manos goteaban sangra y sus ojos estaban irritados y humedecidos.

Junto a él, alzándose sobre el resto de la isla, únicamente había un sauce, un sauce tan antiguo como la isla, y junto a este, una pequeña porción de tierra removida, frente a la cual había una pequeña roca del tamaño de un taburete...Una roca en la cual se leía, tallado a mano, el nombre de una persona.

"_Aquí yace Marín Leonheart."_

_-_Me devolviste a la vida...Me conociste roto y medio muerto, y me salvaste. Te entregaste a mi sin reserva...Te amo, ahora y siempre, mi amada Marín-.

Continuará...

Episodío 5: Promesa Eterna


	7. Chapter 5: Promesa Eterna

_**Capítulo 5: Promesa Eterna**_

El viento gélido era el único sonido que en aquel lugar se escuchaba, un silencio sepulcral bañaba la isla, casi como si las bestias hubiesen decidido guardar silencio, simpatizando con el dolor del joven que se hallaba en lo alto de la colina, encarando el mar, con gesto afligido.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado, unos días, o quizá algo más de una semana, desde su llegada, el caso es que no le importaba, aquella perdida había terminado de hundirle en la oscuridad…Era la última vuelta que necesitaba la cerradura de su corazón para terminar de cerrarse.

"Un soldado lucha por que se le ordena hacerlo…Un guerrero, en cambio, lucha para no tener que hacerlo mañana, para proteger lo que le importa…"

-Para…Proteger…Ya no queda nada que quiera proteger…-.

...

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la partida de su hermano hacia Koholint y desde entonces, no había podido encontrar un solo segundo de paz. A menudo se veía conversando con gente que ni siquiera conocía, internándose en la lectura de algún libro insulso, o incluso practicando con la espada…Todo con tal de no estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que le llevaban de regreso a aquella noche y le hacían recordar de forma muy vívida la mirada de su hermano…Pensamientos que le decían con palabras lo que su hermano le dijo con la mirada…

"_Asesino_"

Ganondorf estrechó con fuerza el mango de su espada, mientras intentaba evadirse de ese recuerdo. En medio de su errante caminar, mientras divagaba intentando encontrar una solución factible a la situación tan comprometida en la que se hallaba, llegó a los patios interiores del castillo.

El lugar era precioso, parecía un pequeño bosque, incluso un pequeño arroyo recorría el centro, un lugar armonioso y tranquilizador…Lo que le recordaba que era el lugar favorito de su esposa desde siempre…

Ganondorf esbozó una sonrisa al recordar cuántas veces habían acabado aquí de niños, y de adolescentes…El joven rey comenzó a escuchar a alguien tarareando una hermosa canción.

Siguiendo la música llegó hasta su esposa, que se hallaba sentada a la orilla del arroyo, leyendo un libro, mientras jugaba distraídamente con un diente de león.

Ganondorf la observó en silencio desde la lejanía.

"¿Qué haría yo…si te perdiese?...Buscaría al responsable, y le haría pagar. Diosas, Link…"

...

-Más te vale que empieces a hablar-.

El filo de una espada se apoyaba en el cuello de un soldado. Este temblaba de miedo, y sus ojos parecían querer dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados con tal de no afrontar la mirada gélida y desafiante de su agresor.

-El Capitán Stidges, la lidero…Solo soy un soldado, cumplo órdenes, no tenía elección, por favor-.

La espada se deslizó por el cuello del soldado, haciendo brotar la sangre, y matando al soldado.

-Siempre hay elección…- el joven envainó la espada y se volvió a colocar la capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza, que había caído durante la lucha, revelando unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo y un cabello rubio, ahora tintado de rojo.

"Stidges…Ese mal nacido…"

-¡Alto a la guardia, asesino!- Esa era su señal para desaparecer. Volteó la cabeza y vio a tres guardias aproximándose a él con las espadas desenvainadas.

-Otro día quizá, ahora estoy ocupado- dijo, mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a andar.

El joven dobló una esquina y, con unos movimientos ágiles y precisos, escalo la fachada del edificio hasta llegar al tejado, desde donde observó como los soldados doblaban la esquina a carrera y se perdían en la lejanía.

El encapuchado se incorporó y dirigió su mirada hacia la torre noroeste del castillo de Hyrule, la residencia de los capitanes, un lugar casi inaccesible por el aire…Casi.

Comenzó a correr por el tejado, adquiriendo velocidad, y saltó, comenzando su "vuelo" de tejado en tejado, hasta llegar a la muralla que rodeaba el castillo. Salto hacia la pared y, tras un breve instante de caída, un torrente de viento comenzó a impulsarle pared arriba. El joven, ayudándose con sus piernas, dio un salto considerable, muy por encima de la muralla, y cayó sobre dos soldados que hacían el turno de noche, dejándoles inconscientes en el acto.

No obstante, siguió corriendo casi al instante, desplazándose ágil y velozmente entre las refinadas estructuras de piedra que adornaban los patios y tejados del enclave, evadiendo en la medida de lo posible a los soldados, y dejando fuera de combate a aquellos que no podía evitar.

Así, saltando prácticamente de sombra en sombra, logró llegar al tejado de la torre. Llevó su mirada al cielo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba mentalmente para el siguiente asalto. El aire había adquirido un olor húmedo, característico que precede a la tormenta. El joven se encaminó hacía la puerta, que como cabía esperar, estaba cerrada.

"_Si logró hacer que el viento gire suficientemente rápido dentro de la cerradura, esta debería abrirse sin problemas…._"

Y así sucedió, todos los engranajes se alinearon y la puerta cedió con un suave chasquido. El joven se introdujo sigilosamente y cerró la puerta, pero sin bloquear la cerradura…No era bueno bloquear posibles rutas de escape.

"_¿Dónde estás, Stidges…?"_

_..._

-¡Mi señor!- gritó un soldado, mientras corría por el jardín interior, alertando tanto a Ganondorf como a Zelda- ¡Han encontrado los cadáveres de treinta soldados a lo largo de la Ciudadela!-.

Zelda se incorporó, horrorizada… ¿Estaban bajo ataque?

-Ganon… ¿Qué está pasando?- este miró a su mujer, con una expresión de terror, mientras la agarraba del brazo, y acercándola de un tirón, comenzaba a dar ordenes de un lado a otro, mientras la conducía a los aposentos reales.

-¡Traed a la guardia y apostadla tanto fuera como dentro de mi alcoba!Quiero al asesino colgado para ayer-.

...

El estruendo de un cuerpo chocando contra la pared hizo eco en la oscura sala de piedra.

-Ese era el último- dijo el joven encapuchado susurrando- Y ahora…-gruño, mientras dirigía el filo de su espada a la figura de un hombre de más o menos su misma edad, que sonreía despectivamente. Cillian Stidges.

-No me lo digas…Me toca, ¿no? Ven de una vez, Link- gritó.

-Como gustes, respuesta del joven no se hizo esperar, desapareciendo del campo de visión del capitán, para reaparecer justo delante de él, atacando horizontalmente con su espada.

Stidges bloqueó el impacto y reaccionó atacando verticalmente, cosa que el muchacho esquivó fácilmente, haciéndose a un lado. Link colocó el filo de su espada enfrente de la cara de Stidges.

-Tan orgulloso….Tan mediocre…-.

Stidges reaccionó dándole un golpe con la cabeza a Link, quién retrocedió unos pasos, momento que el capitán aprovecho para derribarle de una patada, enviando al joven al suelo.

-No olvides con quien luchas niñato-.

-No lo olvido, eres alguien que ya esta muerto, solo que aún no lo sabe- dijo el joven, completamente calmado.

Stidges se abalanzó sobre el joven, las espadas chocaron. Ambos hombres haciendo fuerza para evitar ser alcanzados por el filo de su enemigo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando las partículas que componen la materia vibran, Cillian?...El material que componen, se calienta- dijo Link, con tono aburrido, como el de alguien que ha tenido que repetirse hasta la saciedad.

El capitán comenzó a notar como la temperatura de la empuñadura de su espada subía de temperatura, obligándole a soltar la espada.

-¿Qué demonios….?-.

-Oh… ¿Asustado? Es uno de los trucos que aprendí en la guerra en la cual no participaste…Lo llamo Resonancia*, consiste en…Bueno, que mas da. Adiós, Cillian-.

Un gritó se escuchó por toda la torre, y después, se hizo el silencio.

...

-Maldita sea, quiero a los culpables de esto ya, buscad cualquier cosa inútiles- gritó Ganondorf- Y traedme a Stidges, le necesito aquí ya-.

Tan pronto acabó de decir eso, un bulto cayó sobre su cabeza, un bulto goteante y caliente. Una cabeza…La cabeza de Stidges.

-Era un inútil, y hablaba demasiado-.

-¿Link?-.

Tanto Ganondorf como Zelda observaron al joven, mientras era rodeado por la guardia.

-He ido cazando a los monstruos que hicieron lo de Koholint…Uno a uno. Y ahora, he venido a por ti hermano-.

Zelda hizo ademán de acercarse a Link, intentar calmarlo, a pesar de que el hombre que veía ahora ante ella le intimidaba…Era hipnótico, su mirada poseía algo que la instaba a acercarse, como el acero a los imanes. Pero el brazo de su marido la detuvo.

-Link…Siento lo de Koholint, de veras, pero esto… ¡Yo no sabía que tu prometida estaba allí! Nunca te dignaste a contactar con nosotros…Yo…Hermano, lo siento-.

-Dijiste insurgentes…-.

-En efecto, yo tenía pruebas de que…-

-¡Mientes! Yo mismo liberé la zona…Hermano, te conozco bien…Se sincero ahora, en tus últimos momentos-.

De repente el aire se tornó aún más frío y Zelda dirigió su mirada, expectante, hacia el rostro de su esposo, quién, durante unos instantes, y para asombro de ella, sonrió con malicia. El rey soltó a Zelda y se encaminó hacía Link, hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

-La verdad…La verdad os hará libres ¿no era algo así?...La verdad es un arma, hermano…Un arma que puede ayudar, o terminar de hundir a alguien, no obstante, ya que la quieres…La verdad es que acabé con Koholint a modo de escarmiento, comenzaba a haber rumores de revolución entre mis súbditos debido a la precaria situación económica del Reino…Así que decidí mostrarles lo que les esperaba si se les ocurría levantar un dedo…Si hubiese sabido lo de tu prometida, hubiese escogido otro pueblo…Probablemente-.

-Mal nacido… ¡Mal nacido!- gritó Link, mientras desenvainaba la espada, pero nunca llegó a sacarla. Dos pares de brazos le sujetaron fuertemente y le inmovilizaron. Tras él se encontraban su padre, que dirigía una incrédula mirada a su primogénito, y William. Entre los dos lograron reducirle y colocarle una pulsera de Inhibición*.

-Hermano, encontremos una solución a esto, por favor…Te lo suplico. Pasaré por alto la muerte de mis hombres y no te acusaré de atacar a la corona, pero por favor…Por favor-.

Link levantó la cabeza, furiosa, totalmente paralizado de cuello para abajo.

-¿Quieres mi perdón…? Deja que mi espada se bañe en tus entrañas, y obtendrás el perdón, hermano, mío y de todos los inocentes que cayeron en Koholint-.

Ganondorf esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó al oído de su hermano.

-¿De todos los inocentes…? Si hubiese sido otro pueblo…Te hubiese dado igual, admítelo. Ahora estarías con tu prometida y te habrías olvidado de todo… Somos iguales, tanto te asqueas de mí, mírate en un espejo. Te crees noble, pero no eres mas que escoria…Igual que yo- susurró, mientras se incorporaba-¡Guardias, llevaos al General fuera de mi vista! - dijo, mientras daba la espalda a Link, y los soldados comenzaban a llevárselo arrastras.

Link le dirigió un mirada llena de odio a su hermano, mientras rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que la pulsera se resbalase de su muñeca, para poder rebanarle el cuello.

Entre tres soldados le sacaron fuera de la estancia, rumbo a las mazmorras.

-¿Escarmiento…? Eso es…despreciable- dijo Zelda, mientras miraba a su marido.

-Cuando gobiernas, has de tomar decisiones duras…Es mi Reino después de todo- dijo él.

-Son mi gente- terció ella, con la mirada llena de odio.

...

Era la segunda vez que se hallaba prisionero en toda su vida. La primera había sido realmente angustiosa, pero sin embargo, era un recuerdo feliz en comparación con la situación que vivía ahora. Los recuerdos de Marín, los rostros de los soldados que había aniquilado y las palabras finales de su hermano recorrían su mente una y otra vez, atormentándolo.

Realmente era increíble cómo su vida entera se había tambaleado en apenas dos semanas…Todo se había derrumbado, todo por lo que había luchado.

"_Solo la muerte será consuelo…"_

De repente, comenzó a oír pasos por el pedregoso pasillo en el cual se hallaba su celda.

-Guardias, abrid la celda. Quiero hablar con el prisionero- la voz de la reina se hizo oír, e inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, y la joven entró, acompañada por dos soldados-Dejadme a solas con él-.

-Pero mi señora, es peligroso-.

-Confío en que Sir Link mantendrá la compostura durante la charla… ¿No es así?- dijo, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante al joven reo.

-Doy mi palabra-.

Los soldados abandonaron la estancia, a regañadientes, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

-Esta es la segunda vez que nos reunimos en estas circunstancias…-.

-Empieza a ser una costumbre molesta, mi señora- dijo el joven-¿Qué haces aquí…Zelda?-.

La joven se acercó lentamente al joven y, tras unos instantes de duda, le abrazó.

-Lo siento-.

El joven se quedó paralizado por la muestra de afecto de Zelda y, tras unos instantes, devolvió el abrazo, comenzando a notar como el llanto que no había logrado expulsar en los días previos, se apoderaba de él, llorando inconsolablemente.

-Link...- dijo la joven, después de que se calmase- Tengo que decirte que no va a haber juicio…Ganondorf va a mandarte Solaria-.

Link se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Solaria, la ciudad-oasis del desierto…Que él recordase, no había prisión allí.

-Pero…-.

-Es una ciudad prisión Link, allí dejan a su suerte a los presos…Rodearon el perímetro con un muro enorme, tan grande que se dice que la ciudad vive en una noche eterna, salvo el momento en el que el sol está directamente sobre ella…Los soldados llaman a ese instante "Sol de Medianoche"…Es un lugar terrible, Link. Allí no hay autoridad…Estarás a merced de los criminales…Intenta aguantar, te prometo que te sacaré de ahí, y arreglaremos esto, juntos…-.

Link sonrió, acariciando el rostro de la reina, que comenzaba a notar como le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos.

-La muerte sería mostrar clemencia por parte del destino, niña consentida, así que creo que, con mi suerte, aunque vaya a su encuentro, me será esquiva- la joven sonrió ante la respuesta de Link.

-Mantente a salvo...Vuelve entero-.

-Te lo prometo- dijo, sonriendo con tristeza.

La reina sonrió y abrazó una última vez al joven. Se dispuso a abandonar la sala, pero se detuvo, volteando a verle…Quería preguntarle algo que siempre había rondado por su cabeza.

-Link… ¿Por qué siempre estabas apenado cuándo te veía en Ordón?-.

El joven sonrió cansadamente.

-Te lo diré cuando regrese de mis vacaciones-.

...

"Y así sucedió, a los tres días del encuentro con la reina, e ignorando las suplicas de Liliana y Leonard, Ganondorf envió a Link a Solaria, una ciudad sin ley, un lugar en el que solo los fuertes sobrevivían y la muerte esperaba en cada esquina y se escondía en cada instante…Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Link volviese a ver la luz del sol".

_**Continuará…**_

*Resonancia: Habilidad de Link como adepto de viento. El adepto logra hacer vibrar las partículas a nivel molecular, pudiendo calentar, moldear o destruir prácticamente todo lo que se proponga. Es una técnica que requiere una gran cantidad de energía por parte del usuario si este es novel y peligrosa, fácilmente puede volverse en su contra en caso de no concentrarse adecuadamente.

*Pulsera de Inhibición: Pulsera usado por el monarca antecesor de Johannes Hyrule Harkinian, padre de Zelda, para subyugar y posteriormente ejecutar a los adeptos de viento durante la carnicería que tuvo lugar en el Templo del Bosque hace ya un siglo.


	8. Chapter 6: Tocando fondo

_**La leyenda de Zelda: Caminos entrelazados**_

_**Capítulo 6: Tocando fondo.**_

El joven estaba agotado, apenas había recibido agua y alimentos durante el viaje, y la mortaja había sido una compañera constante. No obstante podía percibir la luz del sol en su piel cada vez que hacían un alto los guardias.

"_Consciente, y creo que duermo; duermo, y parece que estoy despierto…Una broma de mal gusto, eso es lo que es mi vida…Todo lo que quiero, acaba en posesión de alguien más, destruido o corrompido…"_

Durante los primeros días de viaje había sido capaz de orientarse a pesar de la mortaja, no obstante, en cuanto el hambre, la sed y el agotamiento entraron en escena, perdió completamente la orientación y la noción del tiempo. Tan solo era capaz de decir cuando era de día y de noche debido a los extremos cambios de temperatura…De día hacía un calor insoportable y por la noche, el viento helaba hasta el alma.

-¡Alto! Hemos llegado, poned a los prisioneros en fila para el registro de entrada- gritó uno de los guardias.

La caravana se detuvo y Link notó cómo le empujaban de mala manera una y otra vez... El último empujón le hizo chocar contra un pequeño bulto enfrente de él, que comenzó a sollozar.

De repente notó como agarraban la mortaja, y parte de su pelo, y se la quitaban de un fuerte tirón. La luz cegó al joven, después de días sumido en la oscuridad, cegándolo temporalmente.

-Caminad, escoria- dijo un guardia, mientras empujaba a los prisioneros.

Link comenzó a recobrar la vista, y ante él vislumbró una muralla enorme, tan alta que los ojos del joven no lograron ver su final. Bajó la vista hasta la base de esta, a unos metros de donde él se hallaba una enorme puerta de acero, rodeada de no más de una veintena de guardias, acampados a ambos lados del camino…

-¿No me has oído, traidor?... ¡Camina!- gritó un guardia cercano, quién empujo al joven, casi haciéndole caer…Si su padre pudiese verle…Ver a lo que había sido reducido. No más que escoria, no menos que un criminal…

-Si vuelves a tocarme, que pueda usar mis piernas será un problema para ti…- dijo el joven, en voz peligrosa y amenazadoramente baja.

El guardia vaciló durante unos instantes, segundos en los cuales de verdad percibió el peligro que aquellos ojos azules y fríos transmitían, un peligro que resonaba en su mente como las campanas de la iglesia el día de su boda….No obstante, salió de su asombro inicial para esbozar una sonrisa socarrona y volver a empujar al joven.

Este, por más respuesta, se dejó caer al suelo, barriendo al soldado de una patada, y comenzando a estrangularle con sus piernas. El resto de la guardia enseguida se le echó encima y comenzaron a darle golpes, patadas, puñetazos….Pero el joven no sentía. No sentía dolor, no sentía hambre, sed…Solo ira.

Tan solo cuando le golpearon hasta casi matarlo, pudieron separarle de su compañero. No obstante, el soldado agredido pudo ver el destello fugaz de una socarrona sonrisa en los labios del magullado joven, antes de que sus compañeros se lo llevasen al frente de la larga hilera de prisioneros….Y durante unos instantes conoció el terror verdadero.

**…**

-¡Alzad los rostros, escoria del mundo!- gritó el hombre que lideraba a los guardias-¡Contemplad el final de vuestros pasos, vuestro nuevo hogar!¡Espero que fuese cual fuese la fechoría cometida en vuestra vida pasada, fuese lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para soportar el horror que contienen estos muros!¡Bienvenidos a casa!-.

Tras esto, la enorme puerta de acero, comenzó a abrirse con gran estruendo. Si existía el infierno, el ruido de sus hambrientas tripas, sonaría parecido al sonido que emitían sus enormes engranajes.

El murmullo inquieto de los prisioneros no se hizo esperar; algunos lloraban, recordando su vida pasada, deseando una única oportunidad de volver atrás y deshacer todo lo malo que había plagado su vida; otros, reían, presos de un nerviosismo psicótico, finalmente rotos mentalmente, a sabiendas de su destino; lloros, suplicas, risas…Todo se mezclaba en un macabro crisol sonoro que solo los soldados podían conocer sin experimentar esta situación…Era similar al ambiente que reina sobre el campo de batalla cuando esta ha finalizado…

Link comenzó a caminar, siendo el primero de la fila, a trompicones y cojeando, frutó de la brutalidad de la golpiza propinada por los guardias. No hubo bien puesto un pie dentro, cuando una ráfaga helada le azotó la cara…El viento que discurría por el túnel de acceso era fuerte y violento, pero el joven no bajó el rostro, y continuó caminando y caminando hasta que la fuerte luz que bañaba los desiertos se convirtió en poco más que un tenue punto en el horizonte.

Y finalmente lo vio…Un lugar tétrico y desesperanzador, iluminado por un millón de antorchas diseminadas de forma errática a lo largo y ancho del terreno. Los edificios se escalaban a diferentes alturas, dando una impresión de verticalidad que el joven creía irreal…Los muros que bordeaban el lugar ascendían hacía arriba, siendo imposible discernir el techo, debido a la oscuridad…Y justo en el centro, desafiante, una enorme torre blanca, de una factura exquisita…Sin duda en contraposición con la arquitectura reinante en el lugar, pues esta se elevaba sobre todo, de forma obscena, desafiante, pretendiendo llegar a la cima.

El joven entonces fijó su vista en los habitantes…Hombres y mujeres ebrios caminando por las calles, llantos y ruegos provenientes de algún sórdido lugar de las calles, un hombre, posiblemente muerto, colgando de una fachada, sostenido únicamente por unos clavos en sus hombros y caderas…Y finalmente Link lo vio…Niños, niños correteando y jugando entre toda aquella muerte y desolación; jugando con piedras a acertarle al cadáver del hombre, o robándole la bebida a algún despistado.

"_Si existe un lugar al que llamar infierno…Lo he encontrado"_

**…**

-¡Qué cojones estás contándome, Kyle!- dijo Liam, totalmente fuera de sí.

Ante él estaba su hermano, cabizbajo, y su reciente prometida, Sarah. Esta última compartía las emociones de Liam, pero se mostraba más serena.

-¡Lo que has oído! Se le fue la cabeza, lo juro, dicen que estaba fuera de sí… ¡Por las Diosas!¿Sabéis cuántas vidas segó antes de que lo capturasen?...Joder, lo olvidé, pero es un número obsceno, os doy mi palabra- dijo Kyle.

Liam dio un golpe a lo primero que vio, una cara y exótica vasija que compró para su difunta madre con su primer sueldo de soldado. Se acercó a Kyle y levantó su mano para golpearle a él también, pero Sarah le frenó.

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Locura? Sucias mentiras. ¡Link no sería capaz de volver la mano contra su hermano, lo adora! Y en caso de que fuese así, debe haber algún motivo para ello, y bien sabe Nayru que debe ser fuerte- gritó Liam, alejándose de sus compañeros para dejarse caer sobre una silla.-Joder, y en todo este tiempo no había pensado en que podía pasarle algo a Link…-.

Sarah se acercó a él, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del joven y le beso.

-Link acostumbraba a desaparecer durante largos periodos de tiempo sin avisar…Ya lo sabes, todos lo vimos como algo normal…Después de todo, solo han pasado seis meses…La última vez casi cumplió el año, recuerda-.

Kyle también se acercó a su hermano, sentándose en un pequeño taburete que recogió mientras se aproximaba.

-Cuando me enteré, casi le rompo el brazo a un soldado sin darme cuenta, de lo fuerte que apreté…-dijo, medio riéndose.

Sarah rio con esa risa suya tan musical para los oídos, y Liam esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-En cualquier caso, no creo que de un día para otro Link pierda la cabeza…Seguro que hay algo más, y averiguaré que es…Aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra para ello- dijo Liam, mientras Sarah sonreía, y Kyle le daba un apretón en el hombro.

-Jodido cara de niño, siempre dando problemas-.

**…**

-…Y me pides que tenga clemencia de él…¿Después de lo que intentó hacerme?¿Y de lo que te arrebató en Ciudad Reloj?-.

Zelda estaba en shock, las nuevas que su marido le proporcionaba asestaban un duro golpe contra su corazón…Un corazón que ardía de dolor; un corazón traicionado…Su recuerdo, su sonrisa, incluso el color azul le provocaba repulsión ahora mismo. Ese asesino…. ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido?! Ella le brindó su comprensión y su empatía, y él había ocultado tamaño secreto y había tenido el atrevimiento de siquiera mirarla a la cara…Ese maldito cabrón pagaría por lo que había hecho.

-Compréndelo, no dije nada por temor a represalias. Pero visto como ha acabado el asunto, creo que debías saberlo…Te dejaré a solas, para que pongas tu mente en orden, mi amada reina- dijo, dándola un leve beso en la frente.

La joven estallo en llanto, recuerdos de grandes momentos mancillados por su alusión a aquél joven que envenenaba sus memorias…La Reina Zelda obtendría su venganza, no había castigo, físico o mental, ni prisión, que pudiese contener sus alas, que lograsen apaciguar la mente de la joven reina.

Una cosa estaba clara, la ayuda que prometió jamás llegaría. Y entonces sonrió…Si, quizá ese fuese un castigo ejemplar, vivir una vida preso, esperando una ayuda, que jamás llegará…Después de todo, darle esperanza a un condenado a muerte no era sino una forma cruel y sádica de castigarle…Y eso era lo que ella haría, en contra de su naturaleza permisiva y bondadosa, pero siempre había excepciones…

**…**

Liam había dejado atrás el pueblo de Ordón, en dirección al castillo de Hyrule, donde había solicitado audiencia con el Rey. Había costado más de lo que había pensado, pero finalmente llegó la carta concediéndole la tan preciada entrevista. Y así partió, dejando a Kyle y a Sarah a cargo de la nueva finca que habían comprado para vivir él y su prometida, y marchó en busca de respuestas sobre su viejo amigo.

El viaje fue largo y pesado, había coincidido con la época de lluvias y algunos caminos estaban intransitables; el agua y las bajas temperaturas eran una constante por toda la pradera sur, y el viento sumado a todo, convertía el mero hecho de estar a la intemperie en un acto de locos.

Finalmente, al tercer día de viaje, divisó finalmente las largas y blanquecinas torres del castillo, y las bellas murallas, rodeando la ciudadela. Era su primera vez allí, y sin duda, no sería la última.

Se acercó a la puerta sur, y tras hablar con un guardia, al cual le faltó pedirle una dedicatoria, procedió a entrar, internándose en las sucias calles de la ciudadela. Sin duda, era una visión perturbadora; ratas corriendo por la ciudad, niños enfermos pidiendo limosnas en la plaza del mercado, mujeres vendiendo sus cuerpos por comida… ¿Las largas guerras que habían sostenido con otros reinos no eran para mejorar esta situación? Liam no comprendía la situación, le constaba que Hyrule era un reino rico y poderoso, el mismo había atisbado y supervisado el envío de los bienes confiscados en numerosas batallas, al castillo…Entonces, ¿por qué?

El joven al fin llegó a las puertas de palacio, tras lo cual, y después de que un mozo se acercase y se llevase a su caballo a los establos, procedió a llamar.

La puerta se abrió sin apenas ruido, y con una ligereza propia de una pluma al caer, dejando ver tras de sí la sala de auditorías, con ambos tronos al final. Un criado le cortó el paso, y le instó a seguirle.

Y allí estaba él, el hermano de su mejor amigo, el Rey de Hyrule, Ganondorf. Este sonrió y, tras unos instantes, un destello de reconocimiento brilló en sus ambarinos ojos.

-Liam Edwards, largo tiempo sin veros, general, amigo- dijo, en tono afable- Lamento no haber respondido antes a vuestra petición de audiencia, de haber sabido que erais vos, sin duda había apremiado el encuentro-.

Liam se arrodilló en señal de respeto ante el Rey, a lo cual este alegó que entre viejos amigos, el respeto se mostraba precisamente al no hacerlo.

-Bueno, viejo amigo, lamento la presteza, pero tengo innumerables asuntos de los que hacerme cargo…¿A qué se debe vuestra visita, mi general?-.

El momento de la verdad.

-Me gustaría saber, mi señor, cuál es la causa del encarcelamiento de Link-.

Ganondorf entrecerró los ojos, durante unos instantes, estudiándole.

-Atacó a la corona, la pena, sería la muerte, pero me temo que mi corazón me impedía acabar con su vida. Además, la muerte del viejo Rey Nohansen también pende sobre su conciencia, debo añadir, varios testigos afirman haberle visto negándole ayuda al Rey en la batalla de Ciudad Reloj-.

Liam entrecerró los ojos, y esbozo una momentánea sonrisa, momentánea, pero que no pasó desapercibida para Ganondorf.

-¿Atacar la corona…? Me pregunto que hubiese motivado a alguien tan devoto a vos a hacer algo semejante…No logro si quiera concebirlo-.

-Sin duda la demencia de la batalla alcanzó a mi querido hermano, mandándole a los oscuros abismos de la locura-.

-Supongo que sí…Pero sabe, mi señor, Link era el general a cargo de los cuatro del viento, grupo al que pertenezco, y creo recordar que la batalla de Ciudad Reloj sucedió al tiempo que la batalla del Muro de Hielo…En una brillante estrategia por vuestra parte, si me permite añadir, pero que me lleva a realizar otra pregunta… ¿Cómo podría mi señor Link estar en dos sitios tan distantes a la vez…? Milagros, sin duda-.

Ganondorf soltó una pequeña risa, y después se incorporó del trono, observando a Liam con aires de superioridad.

-Sin duda, una buena pregunta…Pero antes permitidme otra, ha llegado a mis oídos vuestro compromiso con la hija del general William Arkeist, Sarah, sin duda una mujer que define los parámetros de la belleza…De momento.¿ Es cierto, mi general?-.

-Si…mi señor-.

-Excelente, y bien, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?-

Liam apretó el puño, contuvo el aliento…La rabia amenazaba con explotar, pero notaba muchos pares de ojos clavados en él, y por cada par, un filo de acero hiriente ansioso de su sangre.

-No era relevante, mi señor. Ahora, si me disculpáis, os dejo, pues de seguro tenéis asuntos de suma importancia que atender- el joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, mientras la vorágine en su cabeza le decía a gritos que Link había sido víctima de una trampa, o al menos, no se conocían completamente los hechos…Pero sin duda, ahora tenía claro que no había sido un ataque de locura…Además, le habían cargado la muerte del antiguo Rey a sus espaldas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El joven estuvo lejos ya cuando las órdenes del Rey resonaron por la sala. Ordenó matar a Liam Edwards, y orquestarlo de manera que pareciese un accidente. Había estado a punto de dejarlo en evidencia delante de los presentes en la sala, a punto de derrumbar el improvisado castillo de naipes a base de mentiras, engaños y crímenes construido, de forma precipitada, alrededor de la figura de su hermano.

Liam moriría ese mismo día.

**…**

El joven salió de los establos a toda velocidad. Desde que abandonó el palacio había notado sombras siguiéndole. El joven tenía bastante claro el propósito de dichas sombras, tras haber cuestionado al rey en público, le seguirían a campo abierto, le matarían a sangre fría y después harían que todo pareciese fruto de un desafortunado accidente. O al menos, así le habían ordenado actuar a él en alguna ocasión.

Tenía que actuar rápido, o acabaría pastando con los gusanos. El joven avanzó a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudadela, obligando a la gente a echarse a un lado para evitar ser arrollados. Si le seguían, sin duda serían seis o siete efectivos, limpio y rápido, así lo harían, en la oscuridad y fuera de la ciudad…Por ello avanzaba rápido para salir a la pradera. Si lograba llegar al puente de Ordón tendría una posibilidad de eliminarlos y darle tiempo para poner en sobre aviso a Kyle y Sarah.

El joven espoleó con firmeza su caballo.

-¡Brío, mi amigo, brío! Llévame sano al puente y te recompensaré con creces-.

**….**

El puente de Ordón al caer la noche era un lugar mágico. La piedra caliza de la que estaba hecho provenía del interior de los bosque perdidos, un lugar embrujado. Pues bien, la piedra brillaba con una luz blanquecina que le daba un aspecto etéreo y que hacía palidecer a la luna.

A cubierto, escondida entre los árboles, y cerca del puente, se hallaba una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa de viaje, no se movía, no emitía ruido alguno, era parte del frondoso paisaje. Era imposible de distinguir a no ser que supieses donde estaba.

De repente, por el puente, seis sombras aparecieron, vestidas de negro. Andaban encorvados, y de vez en cuando, apoyándose sobre los codos. Sus caras estaban totalmente vendadas a excepción de un hueco en la parte izquierda de la cara. Las manos no poseían dedos, los huesos de sus antebrazos estaban curvados y desembocaban en una garra…Pero lo peor, era el desagradable sonido que emitía al respirar, similar al suspiro de alguien que agoniza.

Liam tenía el arco apuntando al más rezagado de ellos, la cuerda tensada y la flecha preparada. Debía hacerlo rápido.

-Patético intento, mortal. Sal aquí, muéstrate ante nosotros, y no jugaremos demasiado contigo, maldita rata- dijo una voz en su cabeza, mientras las cabezas de las seis sombras se volvían violentamente hacia él.

El joven no se lo pensó, y dejó volar su flecha, que seccionó la cabeza de una de aquellas criaturas. Tras eso, desenvainó su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

Las criaturas comenzaron a rodearle rápidamente, intentando alcanzarle con sus garras sin gran acierto, gracias a los movimientos rápidos y certeros del joven. Vio su oportunidad clara y paseo su filo por el cuello de otra de aquellas criaturas, despojándole de su cabeza.

La lucha se prolongó durante unos minutos más, pero finalmente Liam logró imponerse a sus atacantes.

Se disponía a irse, cuando una de las cabezas seccionadas comenzó a hablarle.

-Traeremos la peste, el hambre y la desolación a estas tierras mortales, nos alimentaremos con vuestras almas sucios animales, y nos cagaremos en la creación de tus Diosas…No puedes matarnos, somos muchos, un enjambre, y estamos hambrientos…Aquí aun no estamos, pero vendremos, si, vuestro mundo será uno de tantos mortal y...-el joven aplastó la cabeza de uno de ellos.

-De repente, estoy de humor para encender un fuego… ¿Qué me decís, muchachos?- dijo, mientras sonreía socarronamente a las demás criaturas.

**…**

Rompía ya el alba cuando los cuerpos de aquellos seres ya no eran más que cenizas transportadas por el viento. El joven no había dejado de observarles mientras ardían, se retorcían y gritaban, y, por más que lo intentó, no tuvo éxito en averiguar que eran…

Sin duda no había encontrado nada igual en sus viajes con los ejércitos, y de nada serviría preguntarles a Sarah o a Kyle sobre ello, pues sin duda no sabrían nada. No, de momento el cargaría con este nuevo hallazgo, hasta que lograse descifrarlo…Un gran número de enigmas comenzaban a plantearse en la cabeza del joven guerrero mientras caminaba de vuelta a Ordón, con la brillante luz del amanecer dorando sus rojizos cabellos.

No obstante, una idea, no, un sentimiento urgente, evocador, comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, inspirado por la visión de la pobreza que observó en la Ciudadela, y las injusticias y métodos empleados por el actual Rey…Una idea que se expresaba con una sola palabra.

**Revolución.**

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: Escribo esta nota para dirigirme a la gente que sigue este fic y decir que no estoy muerto, xD. No tengo demasiado tiempo últimamente debido a la universidad y que he empezado a trabajar, y bueno, el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo administro como puedo.

Pero ante todo decir que esto sigue adelante y que realmente ahora, si, justo ahora, es cuando todo se pone en marcha. Todo y absolutamente todo. Bueno, pues espero poder actualizar más a menudo y, sobretodo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leeis, seguís y comentáis este fic, realmente conseguís sentar a alguien cansado y desganado a escribir día tras día, o por lo menos intentarlo, aunque luego se quede en el intento xD. De nuevo,

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**


End file.
